The kid
by Stranger1992
Summary: Alex is a delinquent who takes a job to actually break in somewhere, what happens when she gets caught by her once idol Michelle Torres and is forced to join her on tour? Femslash
1. Gonna get Caught

**July 28th 2007**  
10 year old Alex Russo sat in her living room glued to the tv. Mitchie Torres was performing live and Alex wasn't about to miss it. Ever since she found out about the Camp Rock Star, she had been completely obsessed, listening to every song she's ever sang and watching any movie or show just because Michelle Torres was in it. It was her dream to one day be an actress and a singer, but she didn't think she could make it, though it was seeing Michelle everyday giving her best, that she was able to find the motivation to start planning ahead and take any opportunity to one day live her dream. But for now, she was perfectly happy obsessing over her role model.  
"Alex! What did I tell you about sitting so close to the Tv!" Her mother Theresa scolded her.  
"SHH! Mitchie's on!" the girl said without taking her eyes off the screen.  
"Alright, that's it." Theresa said as she took the remote and switched the tv off.  
"MOM! What are you doing!? Turn it back on!" Alex cried to her mother desperately.  
"No, your coming with me, we're going grocery shopping" Her mother told her sternly. With her head hung low Alex shuffled her feet as she followed her mom down to the shop. They both got in the car and were on their way.  
"Alex, I don't think it's healthy to obsess over someone so much. You need to get out of the house, go with your friends, do something" Alex said nothing her head leaning against the cool glass. She was too mad at her mother to say anything.  
"Alex, you know I'm right" Her mother said trying to get through to her daughter.  
"No your no- MOM WATCH OUT!" Alex cried suddenly as they both looked to see a car speeding towards them.  
The car was hit from the drivers side, instantly killing Theresa Russo. Alex saw the world spinning before her, it was like everything was in slow motion. Shards of glass flew in all directions tearing her skin. The car slammed into a brick building throwing the 10 year old against the dashboard. It was only then that the car came to a stop. Alex looked to her mom, fear and sadness filling her heart.  
"Mom? Mom! MOM!" the Latina cried getting no response. That was when the car was hit a second time, and the world went black for Alex.  
**July 22nd 2013**  
"Happy Birthday!" Jerry exclaimed as his daughter walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
"Mmm" Alex replied annoyed. She told her dad, every year for the past 5 years that she did not want to celebrate her birthday. She didn't want a party, she didn't want a cake, and she didn't want it mentioned. Yet every year her dad managed to do all three.  
"Oh come on sweet heart, this is your day! You've gotta celebrate it"  
"Whatever" Alex said tiredly as she shoved past Justin on her way out. Justin looked to his father and they were both wearing the same expression until Justin lost it.  
"How can she do that! We do everything to try to help her and she just blows us off!"  
"Justin-"  
"And then she does anything that will break the rules or undermine authority, It's like she doesn't even care about any of us. Mom's probably turning in her grave-"  
"JUSTIN! That is enough!" Jerry interrupted his son. He sighed in frustration. How did things ever turn out like this?  
"Alex!" Miley called out getting her friends attention. Alex made her way over to the picnic table that her friends were crowded around. Alex sat opposite to Miley and next to Mason on the edge. She looked over all her friends smiling faces.  
Nate looked like he was trying not to laugh and Alex knew something was up.  
_**Alex**_  
"Guys, if you wanted to keep something from me, you shouldn't have told Jonas over here" I said.  
"I told you we shouldn't have said anything!" Harper said to the rest of the group. They all looked to the sheepish teenager.  
"Sorry you guys know I can't be trusted with anything."  
"Whatever it doesn't matter, I know you guys are hiding something so you might as well just tell me." I told them taking my bag and grabbing a cigarette. "Anyone got a light?" I muttered. Miley handed me hers and I lit the thing.  
"Well, you know since you wont ever tell us when your birthday is" Miley started as I rolled my eyes.  
"We went and asked your brother last month" Nate finished. I looked at them shocked. Thats when I noticed a wrapped gift on the ground by the table. I stood up abruptly sending each of them a glare before stomping off.  
"See I knew she didn't want us knowing!" I heard Harper exclaim in what she thought was a whisper. Of course Harper had known when it was, she had been my friend since kindergarten, but she knew I didnt want anything to do with it, so she dropped it. I guess she must have tried to talk them out of talking to Justin or Max, whoever they asked. I heard footsteps behind me but I continued on.  
"Oh come on Alex, It's your birthday, whats so wrong with that?" Miley asked. I stopped and turned to her.  
"You want to know whats wrong with that? I'll tell you what's wrong, I told you guys I was never going to tell you because I didn't want you knowing. Why couldn't you have just listened to me!?" I blew up on her then trudged off before she could even respond. I threw my cigarette to the ground then smashed it under my converse. Miley didn't follow after that.  
I made my way through town without having any destination in mind. I paused at a magazine rack outside of a store. On the cover was the ever so famous Michelle Torres. Hmph, I used to idolize her. Her songs actually meant something and she didn't just love what she did, she did it because she loved it. I remember all the singing classes I had tried when I was younger and all the plays I had been in because I wanted to be like her, I wanted to strive for my dream.  
"What a waste of my life" I muttered then knocked the rack down so that all the magazines poured out onto the sidewalk before continuing my pointless walk, knowing that I didn't mean a word of what I just said.  
It was getting dark and I walked down an alley way that I had agreed as a rendezvous point.  
"Finally, and here I thought you had chickened out." A voice said from behind me. I smirked before turning to the other girl.  
"Oh please, you were the one trying to talk yourself out of it." I said to the dark figure leaning against a brick wall.  
Tess walked under the a street lamp letting herself be revealed.  
"Whatever, let's just get this over with" she said and turned on her heel. I followed her to her car.  
"Okay, so I've got everything we need right in here, just try not to disappoint." I took the bag from her and started down the street. I glanced behind me to see the blonde wasn't following.  
"Are you coming?" I raised an eyebrow. She gulped then nodded before falling into step with me. We were both dressed in black and I had done some extra things to make sure I wasn't recognizable. From someone else's point of view, I looked like a guy I'm sure. My long wavy black hair was tucked into a black beanie, a black bandanna covered the bottom half of my face and I wore sunglasses hiding my eyes. I wore baggy clothing as to not give my figure away and had a piece of cloth tied tightly around my chest under my shirt. I completed it with gloves and sneakers, again all black. Tess wasn't as covered, she wore black tight fitting clothing showing all her curves and a beanie over her blonde hair that she let lay down her shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything on her hands and was wearing black and white converse.  
It wasn't long before we were standing before the building we were looking for. The job was simple, we were going in, Tess was gonna watch my back as I did my work with the spray paint, then we'd be out of there. The reason they had asked me to was because I was well known around school for my incredible master pieces. I looked at Tess as she nodded. I took the bag off my shoulder and went through it before I found what I was looking for. It was an exact copy of the original key to the building. I didn't know where we were exactly, I think it was a studio, and I didn't know how they managed to snag this key. All I knew was that I was hired to do something and I was getting paid big time for it. We got in with ease and made our way down a hallway shining our flashlights on the door numbers as we walked along till we found what we were looking for.  
"Ill stay here and knock if anyone starts coming" Tess told me and I nodded before going in. I set up the light that they had provided and shone it on the wall I was supposed to paint. I got to work carefully choosing my colors. It was a good hour and I was close to done when the door started opening.  
It was probably just Tess, but I still felt my heart pounding wildly against my chest. The person came in and turned the light on. There was a gasp and I was glad I had my shades when the room became brighter. What the hell, where was Tess? I stood in my spot frozen staring at none other than Michelle Torres. The Michelle Torres who was staring back at me with shock before she turned to my piece. I snapped out of whatever trance I had been in and ran past the pop star leaving all the equipment behind.  
"Hey! Wait!" She called to me as I made it to the end of the hallway. Crap. I had ran in the wrong direction. I turned down another hallway and then another before I knew it, I was lost without any way of knowing where the exit was. This place was bigger than I thought. I turned another corner looking behind me as I did so and collided with someone.  
It was the pop star again. I tried going back but She grabbed the back of my shirt.  
"Hold it dude." She told me sternly like I was a kid caught doing something I wasn't supposed to. Dude! I thought offended before I remembered what I was wearing. Maybe I could get out of this before she knew who I was, as long as I don't say anything. I struggled and tried to get out of her grasp, but she was a lot stronger than she looked.  
"Stop! I just want to talk, I wont turn you in unless I find it necessary. Yeah right I thought as I continued to struggle.  
"Okay, if you don't want to talk, then maybe you'll talk to the police." I immediately stopped knowing it was hopeless I turned around and had a hard time seeing the girl with my sunglasses on in the dark. She was a good head taller than me with long black hair, just like I had always known.  
"Good" She said. "Now follow me." I lowered my head as she led me down some hallways before we found ourselves in the targeted room.  
"Care to explain?" We looked at the picture I had painted. I stayed silent still trying not to give away my identity. She looked frustrated.  
"Look Mister. I brought you in here to talk, so either you talk or I turn you in. It's your choice" Before I could react she grabbed the hat from my head and the things covering my face, allowing my long dark hair to fall against my shoulders. She gasped again and looked at me with her jaw dropped.  
"What? Never seen a girl before?" I spat. She quickly snapped out of it.  
"Sorry, it's just you look so young. How old are you?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because your only a kid, you shouldn't be getting involved in this stuff. You've got great talent" She gestured toward the wall covered in paint. "Don't waste it."  
"I am NOT a kid thank you very much, and this" I too gestured toward the picture "isn't what I wanted to do, so butt out."  
"Well you've got quite the attitude."  
"And you've got quite the grip" I said wincing at my arm that was still being held firmly.  
"Oh, sorry" She said loosening her grip. "Okay so here's whats going to happen. I'm taking you to your house and I'm telling your parents exactly what happened tonight and then tomorrow your coming back in here to wash the wall."  
"Pssh whatever" I said not looking at her. My dad was going to freak, then Justin was going to look at me like he always does. With shame. I already knew my family was ashamed of me, I knew that they all blamed me for what happened that night 6 years ago.


	2. Show me how you make a first impression

**Mitchie**  
I was really getting tired of this kid's attitude. He should be thankful that I haven't dialed 911. I reached over and pulled the shades, bandanna and hat off and was shocked when long, raven black wavy hair spilled from the hat and framed her face. Not only did I now see it was in fact a girl and not a guy, it didn't escape my attention that she looked so young. I had figured I was chasing a 19 year old boy, but now that I could see up close, I saw that it was a girl who looked maybe 14.  
"What, never seen a girl before?" She snapped at me bringing me back to reality and helping me realize that I had been staring with my jaw practically dropped.  
"Sorry, it's just you look so young... How old are you?"  
"Why do you care?" Why did I care? I didn't know her, and her age doesn't change what she had done.  
"Because your only a kid, you shouldn't be getting involved in this stuff. You've got great talent" I gestured toward the wall covered in paint. "Don't waste it." I decided that's why I cared, no other reason.  
"I am NOT a kid thank you very much, and this" she too gestured toward the picture "isn't what I wanted to do, so butt out." 'Yeah right' I thought referring to the fact she didn't consider herself a kid.  
"Well you've got quite the attitude"  
"Well you've got quite the grip" She mimicked my tone. She winced and I looked down to my hand that was basically squeezing the life out of her arm. Guess I had been to preoccupied trying to not let her escape I didn't realize how tight I actually had.  
"Oh sorry" I felt like I was apologizing way too much. She was the one who should be apologizing to me for vandalizing the recording studio that I used every so often. I decided to give her a punishment to make up for that. Maybe she'll learn not to do it again.  
"Okay so here's whats going to happen. I'm taking you to your house and I'm telling your parents exactly what happened tonight and then tomorrow your coming back in here to wash the wall." I'm not sure what I expected. Maybe some begging that I don't tell her parents, maybe some fear in her eyes, i don't know something you would see in a kid when they get caught doing something like this. Instead I saw sadness. She quickly covered her emotions and put her little facade back up.  
"Pss whatever" she said not meeting my gaze.  
I pulled the teen behind me as I headed for my car. Once I took out my keys and unlocked it, the girl stopped dead in her tracks staring at the car like it was a serial killer that had just killed her family. I had no idea just how right I was.  
"Get in" I told her and she slowly started shaking her head. I figured the fear was just now sinking in about getting in trouble. I looked her up and down sizing her up. She seemed small didn't look like she was too heavy. I scooped her up bridal style and was surprised to find that she wasn't barely any weight at all.  
"What are you doing!? LET ME GO!" Her voice was shrill and she was panicking. She'll just calm down once were going.  
I put her into the passenger's seat and closed the door, thankful that this was one of the very few cars that had child safety locks in the front doors as well as the back. She started banging on the window and trying everything she could to get out but it was no use. I was completely taken aback when she started crying and shaking. Okay this is worse than I thought. This kid's obviously traumatized. I opened the car door and she shot right out of the car. She would have fallen over if I hadn't caught her. Her breathing slowed down to an almost regular pace and I walked her over to the sidewalk. She leaned back against the wall behind her and slid down to and hugged her knees in a defensive position. She was staring straight ahead, but she didn't seem to see anything. It was like she was reliving some horrible past.  
"Hey, it's okay, your safe." I said not sure really how to calm her down. She finally seemed to snap back to reality. She seemed to study my face a bit before she turned her head to the other side.  
"I told you no" She said simply and I sighed.  
"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know, I still don't know what happened. I thought you just wanted to get out of trouble. So I apologize"  
"It's fine." She said quietly still looking at the ground on the other side of her. There was a small silence before I decided to break it.  
"You wanna talk about it?" I asked unsure. She slowly lifted her head and her gaze met mine. They were tinted red from crying and I saw fear and hopelessness swirling in her deep dark brown orbs.  
"No" She said then stood up and started heading down the street.  
"Oh no you don't" I said getting up and falling in step with her. "I'm still talking to your parents."  
"Like I care" She said sarcastically. I turned back to my car and locked it using the button, then proceeded to follow her. We were walking for about ten minutes and I started wondering if she was even leading us back to her house. We stopped on the corner and she walked into a sub shop. It was closed.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I live here" She said simply. She flipped a switch and we now saw a huge banner with the words "Happy Birthday Alex!" Confetti was strewn across the floor and there was a cake and unopened candles sitting on the counter. A man sat stood next to the counter leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.  
"Alexandra, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"Nope, nor do I care"  
"Alex, You know you're supposed to be home before dark! I spent the day setting everything up inviting everyone over getting the cake, and then you're the one who doesn't show up!"  
"I told you I didn't want a party! I don't want a cake, I don't want any presents, I don't want a birthday! At all, I tell you every year over and over and you never fucking listen to me!"  
"Watch your mouth young lady"  
"Why don't you just leave me alone!?" She screamed at him before storming up the stairs that I now noticed in the corner of the room. The man I assumed was her father looked up the stairs with a tired sigh.  
"What am I going to do with her" He muttered then seemed to notice me for the first time.  
"I'm sorry, we're closed."  
"Oh, I know. I uh I actually brought your daughter home and I was hoping to speak with you, you are her father right?"  
"What did she do this time?"  
"I actually found her in the recording studio down town. She vandalized one of the rooms."  
"ALEXANDRA!" Jerry yelled up the stairs. "Get down here NOW!" we got no response. I didn't think we were going to get one. We heard some shuffling then some yelling before a boy about a year or two older than Alex appeared at the top of the stairs holding onto her arm much like I had earlier. She had dressed into purple and with pajamas and her hair was down over her shoulders looking like it was just brushed. Wow she cleans up fast.  
Her brother gave her a push and she started descending the stairs not meeting either of our gazes. I felt bad for doing this. It was her birthday for crying out loud! and her family and a complete stranger are ganging up on her.  
"Alex did you vandalize a recording studio!?"  
"So what if I did?"  
"So what!? I'll tell you so what. Your grounded for 3 months and your going to clean up your mess."  
"Is that all?" She asked annoyed. Her father looked taken aback.  
"erm.. For now" she turned around and marched right back up the stairs and her brother followed.  
Alex's POV  
"Go away Justin" I yelled through my bedroom door. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not him.  
"Alex can't we talk?"  
"No"  
"I can't believe you! We do everything and anything we can and you just blow us off like we're nothing, you don't acknowledge anyone but yourself. Dad went through a lot of trouble today to set up your party-"  
"I never wanted some stupid party" I growled at him.  
"It doesn't matter if you wanted it or not, It's the fact that he did it! I don't get why any of us even tries anymore its hopeless, You're Hopeless!" I got up off my bed and opened the door to see a surprised Justin. I don't think he expected me to open the dang door.  
"Then why are you? Why don't you just stop, Okay? It's obviously getting you nowhere."  
"Because you're still family." I felt a slight sting from his words. It was only because I was family that they were even putting up with me. Had I not been part of this family they wouldn't care less.  
"Well then maybe I shouldn't be" I said, he again looked shocked. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight. I was surprising everyone. I closed the door in his face and turned off my light. I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers up. I turned on my side trying to ignore the tears that were trickling down my cheeks.  
I woke to the sun shining down on my face. I guess I forgot to close my curtains last night. I glanced at the clock to see it was only 11. Normally I didn't get out of bed till one.

* * *

_Well, I'm sixteen now_ I thought to myself as I climbed out of bed. I showered and dressed then brushed my teeth. After I was done I left my room and went downstairs. I nodded a greeting to Mitchie Torres who was sitting at the table reading a paper and continued to the fridge. I reached in and grabbed the milk carton and drank some neglecting the cupboard filled with clean cups. It was then that It registered that Mitchie Torres was sitting at the kitchen table. I started choking on the milk.  
"You okay?" The pop star asked concern in her voice.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
"She's waiting for you" I heard my fathers voice from the front door.  
"Why?"  
"Because your going on tour with her" He said as if it were the most casual thing in the universe.  
"What!?

* * *

**Well there you have it. The second Chapter. Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing, I wanna hear your opinions.**


	3. This is Me

**July 24 2013**  
Knock...Knock...Knock I reluctantly opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my room and it was almost pitch black, the only light being the light from my alarm clock by my bed. I looked at the clock and swore when I saw the numbers. _2 AM! Are you freaking kidding me!?_ I groaned in frustration and laid back down throwing my comforter back over me.  
Knock...Knock... I jumped out of bed and went to my window figuring a branch or something was hitting it. Then I remembered that there were no trees by my 2nd story window. I pulled back the curtains and opened the dang thing and peered down. I saw a figure standing below me on the street. They raised there arm and threw another rock which hit my left eye.  
"What the hell!" I cursed again and my hand shot up to cover my eye.  
"Oops sorry, It's too freaken dark, I didn't see you" The person said to me.  
"Miley!? What the hell dude, it's Two AM! This better be fucking important." I told her in a threatening tone.  
"Come down!" She told me. I wanted to tell her no, but I was already up and I doubted I'd be able to go back to sleep. Yesterday I had gone to the studio like a good little girl and painted over my graffiti, with Mitchie's supervision of course. Apparently she doesn't think I can be trusted. Smart girl. Later today I was supposed to load up with the popstar and start the tour. I'm just so excited! *insert sarcasm here*  
I went to my closet and pulled a hoodie over my head. Yes I realize it's summer and that there's no doubt that it's warm outside, but I was wearing a tanktop and short shorts. There were creeps lingering all over New York and I didn't feel like being their next victim. I quickly put on my converse and crept down the stairs. I was about to go out the front door when I heard movement from behind me. I froze thinking it was my dad.  
"Where are you going?" I was surprised to find that it was the exact opposite voice from my dad. It was a voice I all but fell in love with years ago. I turned to see Mitchie camped out on our living room couch.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded in barely above a whisper.  
"Your dad thought you'd try to sneak away so that you could get out of going on tour with me. Guess he was right. Am I really that bad to be around?" For some reason I felt bad that she had thought that, I was also offended that my own dad had set someone up to watch me.  
"Look, don't take anything personal. Your a great person, really. I just don't want to go traveling the US for 6 months. And for your information, I'm just running outside real quick, my friend needs something and I'm gonna see what it is." I don't know why I told her that.  
"Friend? Would this friend happen to be a boy?" I rolled my eyes, though it was so dark I don't think she saw it.  
"No, it's Miley" I told her before going out the door not letting her say another word.  
I found Miley leaning against the wall opposite to my house.  
"Finally, I almost fell asleep! I bet the suns going to rise soon"  
"Oh shut it. Your the one who just couldn't wait for whatever it is your here for and had to wake me up at this damn hour of the night!" Hey, I was tired and grumpy, don't blame me.  
"Technically it's the morning. And yes it had to be now because I didn't think I'd see you after yesterday."  
"What'd ya mean?"  
"I mean my own best friend couldn't tell me she was going to be gone for 6 damn months and that I had to find out by a fucking magazine!"  
"Well sorry, My oh so loving father grounded me and took all my electronics besides my alarm clock so I had no way of contacting you"  
"Grounded? What did you do?"  
"Nothing"  
"Alex"  
"I broke into a stupid recording studio and vandalized one of the rooms"  
"Are you freaking serious? Dude, are you stupid or something?!"  
"I got offered money"  
"How much?"  
"An amount I couldn't refuse"  
"Which would be?"  
"None of you fricken business" Miley heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.  
"What's happening to you?" The question took me by surprise.  
"Nothing's happening to me. Why would you think that?"  
"The Alex I know would have told those guys to go screw themselves. Alex, you've changed, I don't know when and I have no fricken clue as to why."  
"Miles, I'm the same girl you met freshmen year."  
"No you're not. I just can't explain it, but there's something about you. I just don't know who you are anymore" Her words cut me and I flinched as if it were physical pain.  
"Miles don't say that"  
"Don't call me that. Not until you get your head out of your ass because you've shoved it up there so far I don't think you can see whats in front of you. I'm sorry we wanted to find out your birthday, we just wanted to surprise you, If we knew you'd be like that we wouldn't have bothered." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away leaving me in the middle of the deserted street with my head dropped.  
What is happening to me? Everything's just been different this past month. I've been blowing people off for so long I don't even realize I'm doing it anymore. At this rate, I wont have anybody.  
_That's because you built walls around yourself to keep you from getting hurt. Who is she to tell you to change who you are?_  
But I'm not who I am, This person I've become isn't me. I mean look at me, I'm talking to myself.  
_Then who are you? Or better yet who do you want to be?_  
Someone who mom can be proud of.  
It was then that I knew I needed to clean up my act, but I've been like this for so long I just don't know how. So I'll just figure it out. I was determined to change, and not for the worse.  
_**Mitchie**_  
I waited and waited laying on the couch wondering if I should go check on Alex. For all I know she could have lied to my face, but I didn't want to believe that. I had hope in Alex. I honestly think that under her I don't care attitude, there's a caring and kind girl. Maybe after a couple of months together, I'll start to see that. But even believing in that, I never in a million years would have expected the next morning.  
I was the first one up like I thought i'd be. I grabbed my overnight bag and took it with me into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I took my shower and found myself singing. Not loud enough to wake everyone up but you could probably hear it right outside the door. I didn't even realize I was singing something from my first album till I was getting dressed. After I finished I went out into the living room and heard someone else singing. I was even more surprised when I realized they were continuing the song I had been singing in the shower. I followed the sound up the stairs and was surprised when I found myself in front of Alex's door.  
"And at last, all the pictures have been burned and all the past, is just a lesson that we've learned, I wont forget, please don't forget, about us." She knew my song? I didn't really peg her as a fan, but what had taken me by surprise the most was her voice. It was angelic and sweet, not at all like the person she had been portraying since I caught her.  
"Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you wont sing along, You've forgotten. About. Us." I felt like crying. It was my own song, but I felt like she had put more emotion into it than I ever have. I was about to knock on the door, but she started to sing again. It was another one from my first album.  
"I'm losing myself, Trying to compete. With everyone else, Instead of just being me. I don't know where to turn, I've been stuck in this routine. I need to change my ways, instead of always being weak." She stopped. Almost as if she just needed to tell herself those few lines. It was then that I knocked.  
"Come in" Her voice came not peppy, but a lot more cheery than I'm used to from her. I didn't think she'd even be up for another two hours, and here she was letting me into her room in a good mood. I expected more trouble from her since today we were heading out to the tour bus.  
I had never been in her room, only on the outside of it. She had told me yesterday that I wasn't welcome in her room. That no one was. Bipolar much? I opened the door and took a step in and almost gasped at what I saw. Her room was purple and pink, with posters adorning almost every wall, and every poster was one of me when I had first started my career. She had a desk with a computer in the corner and the computer was on the desk top which was Camp Rock wallpaper. She had an electric and acoustic guitar hanging on the wall and a key board set up under the guitars. She had a stereo on a shelf and I just realized that my don't forget album was playing softly. Her bed had a purple them and she had a brown dresser at the foot of the bed. I looked to Alex who was standing next to her bed blushing. I had seen pictures of her around the house where she would be wearing sweaters (usually the hood was up) and jeans. That's what she wore yesterday when I had her cleaning up her mess. But today she was wearing an outfit I'm almost certain that I wore when I was 16.  
"Um, this is sorta why I didn't want anyone in my room." She said shyly gesturing towards all the Mitchie Torres merchandise.  
"You're a fan?" I asked completely shocked.  
"Was" I sorta felt like I just recieved a blow to the stomach  
"Was?"  
"I loved your music, and your movie and everything your about"  
"So what changed." She lowered her head not looking back to me.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. I found myself wanting to know what it was that had her stop being a fan. _Was it something I did?_  
"What are you doing up so early?" I asked deciding to change the subject.  
"I wanted to double check and make sure I was ready for the tour."  
"Wow, yesterday you were doing whatever you could to get out of going. What changed your mind?"  
"It was more of a change of heart" I gave her a confused look. "You were right about what you said yesterday" she confessed and I racked my brain trying to remember.

* * *

_We were silent all day till I finally decided to break it. _  
_"This isn't you" I said probably sounding totally random. She turned around and gave me a questioning look._  
_"What isn't me?"_  
_"This," I said gesturing to her then the wall. "I don't think it's you. I see great potential in you, you act like you dont give a care in the world, like your some badass rebel, but your eyes are telling a different story. Your putting up a facade, I don't know what's under it, but I know it's not that." She glared at me._  
_"You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. You can't come in here telling me who I am. I know who I am."_  
_"Do you?"_  
_"Look, You don't know what you're talking about. So just shut your trap and let me finish my job" She turned back to the wall and continued._

* * *

"I didn't see what was happening to me until it's too late. Miley talked to me last night. She told me basically the same thing you did. She's been my best friend since freshman year and she just told me this morning that she didn't know who I was anymore. I thought about that and what you had said and I realized I didn't know who I was anymore. I wasn't who I am, and nowhere near who I wanna be."  
"Who do you want to be?"  
"I have a bit of an idea, but i'm not certain, so I'm going to try to find it. I'm going to try to find who I am." She had so much determination I swear it'd start a fire.  
"Okay, just can I make a sugestion?" she nodded.  
"I don't think you should start by trying to be someone else" I said looking at her outfit again. She blushed again.  
"A few years back, I wanted to be just like you so I uh, thought I'd give it a try" She wasn't meeting my eyes.  
"Well you can't, That look is already taken" I teased her.  
"Oh yeah?" She asked a glint in her eye. "Well you've been replaced I'm afraid I've taken your style, tour, and name." She walked past me and out the door but not before turning back to me. "Have a nice day John Doe" She smirked and I felt my jaw drop. Wow, complete change in character from yesterday. I heard her laughing at me as she made her way down the stairs.  
"Well this is going to be an interesting 6 months" I said to no one in particular before following her down the stairs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think. Also, this is a new account of mine. I've written stories on here before under a different name. Who do you think I am? I just wanna see who can recognize my writing style :)**


	4. Something I dont know

**Heyy! soo glad to know that my writing's familiar, but no one's guessed it yet. So I thought I'd give you a hint.**  
**"I got past the very first line when she walked in. As usual she was in disguise. She kept her distance, so that nobody there would recognize her, but she was close enough so that I could see her. My mind immediately went blank for a second. Just the sight of her could take my breath away. I was able to recover quickly, but I couldn't think of the right lyrics for this part of the song. I sang the lyrics that came to mind without having paused ( by some miracle) then I realized they were the wrong ones. 'Crap'"**  
**This is something from the first fanfiction I ever posted. Sadly no one reviewed it so I never did more than the first chapter because no one showed any interests.I know the dates don't exactly match real life, but its fanfiction, I can do whatever I please. Anyways, On with the story!**

* * *

**July 25 2013**  
_**Alex**_  
I looked at Mitchie in Awe. I just couldn't believe she'd do something like this. I mean I knew she was great, but how did she get even better?! Mitchie had shown me her latest album, Mitchie. I wondered why she'd name it after herself, but then she told me it was because all the songs on it represented her the most.  
"Or maybe your just too conceited" I had teased her. She had just laughed. She was laughing now at my awe-struck face. Her vocals have definatley improved over the years. You could definatley tell with the songs 'Nightingale' and 'Shouldn't come back'  
"Oh my gosh! Okay, I don't think you're even" I told her.  
'What's that supposed to mean?" She giggled.  
"It means that there's no way anyone on this earth can soung that great."  
"If you're just trying to butter me up to get me to stop at the theaters" Getaway is coming out in theaters and I was dying to go see it.  
"Oh come on! Isn't Selena like your best friend? We should go support her!" Mitchie just rolled her eyes at me.  
"Hmm Yeah, but I think I'm doing something, what was it? Oh yeah, I on tour" She told me sarcastically. "I can't just cancel my interviews, talk shows and concert to go see a movie. Besides, if you want to see something, We have a Tv in the back."  
"Yeah, but we can't see getaway on it" I whined.  
"Says who?" I stared at her.  
"Wait your not saying you have some way of seeing it are you?" She smirked evilly and I started to like where this was going.  
"LIke you said, Selena is my best friends, and being a rock star my self" She ignored my "Pop Star" disguised as a cough. " I just happen to have certain connections. She said the smirk still on her face. She turned and started toward the back of the bus where the bunks were and i followed curious to see what she had up her sleeve.  
"I just talked to Miss Gomez the other day, and she knows that I wont get the oppertunity to stop at a theater somewhere, so with some help from the director of the movie, she was able to get me a copy." She held up a blank cd that no one wouild have thought to pay attention to.  
"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.  
"Not if you got permission. She pulled out a folded peice of paper and handed it to me. The paper basically stated that Mitchie was allowed to have the cd for a certain amount of time. Then there were signatures filling the bottom. I lightly ran my finger over Selena Gomez's signature. I shocked me how much her handwriting looked like mine.  
"No way" I breathed out and earned another laugh from Mitchie.

* * *

_**Mitchie**_  
"So Mitchie this is your second Tour without Connect three" Ellen DeGeneres stated.  
"Yep" I responded.  
"Are you excited?"  
"Very. I actually have someone who is touring with me." I told her.  
"Oh really? Do we know this someone? Are they going to perform?"  
"No and no."  
"Well, can we meet them? Then we can say we do know them, and they might not feel so left out" There were a few laughs from the audience.  
"I don't really know, I don't think she's ever been on stage before" I turned my head to the side of the stage where Alex was watching me with wide eyes. She shook her head but I couldn't tell if she was saying she didn't want to come or if she'd never been on stage. Most likely both.  
"Oh come on, surely she can get over her stage fright." Ellen said then looked to the side stage as well.  
"Is that her?" She asked me. Alex kept her head lowered.  
"Yeah"  
"Well she should come out here. We want to know just who it is thats special enough to be touring with THE Michelle Torres" I saw Alex giggle slightly becasue she knew that I hated being called my full name. She glanced up slightly and met my gaze. I gave her a pleading look and she sighed before slowly nodding. I smiled.  
"I guess your right" I said turning back to Ellen. "Alex, would you come out here?" I saw her take a shaky breath before walking out onto stage. She looked at the audience for a split second before quickly lowering her head and walking up to us. A stage hand brought out another seat for her to sit on.  
"Well Hello there, wow you look so young, How old are you?" Ellen asked her. She looked like she was having a hard time responding so I decided to jump in.  
"Yeah you're like 14 or 15 right?" She gave me a look to tell me she was offended.  
"I'm 16 thank you very much." She told us. I was a bit surprised. I had never asked her how old she had turned on her birthday, I figured she must have turned 14 or 15. She looked young for her age.  
"16? wow, you look good for your age" Ellen said earning a few laughs from the audience. I swear these people will laugh at anything.  
"And what's your name?" Ellen continued.  
"Alex Russo" Alex replied quietly.  
"Alex Russo? Is Alex short for something?" Alex nodded and I found myself curious. I remember her dad called her by her full name, but I don't remember what it was.  
"Alexandra" She said simply.  
"Oh that's a pretty name. But you prefer to be called Alex?" She nodded again. "Okay so if you're Alex, can I take the name Alexandra?' The audience laughed. "This could be the Alexandra show and you can say it was named after you." Alex found the ground to be more interesting but I could see a smile on hre face.  
"No" she shook her head slightly.  
"No? But I like that name.  
The rest of the interview was spent with questions about my tour, my songs, love life and occasionally she'd tease Alex.  
"Well we're running out of time here, and I just have to say Alex, you are adorable." Alex mumbled a quiet thank you. "You know you look a lot like another celebrity. She told her. The screen in the back showed a picture of Selena Gomez, my best friend. It was of Selena out in public, she was wearing a blue sweater and she had her headphones in with her head down as she walked. Then another picture appeared right alongside it. It was Alex wearing a sweater Identical to selena's. She had her head down as well and she was walking across the stage. Man they're quick at getting photos.  
There was a lot of murmering in the audience, people discussing the resemblence between Selena and Alex.  
"Are you related to her?" Ellen asked. Alex looked out at the audience then to Ellen and finally to me. She looked like she had something to say, but she didn't want to say it here.  
"Yes."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it's a short chapter, I sorta rushed through it so I apologize. Anyways don't forget to review, tell me who you think I am and have a nice day. I'm actually going to see getaway today. I don't care if it got negative reviews, I want to be the judge of it myself. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois! (until next time)**


	5. Shouldn't Come Back

**So I figured it was time I start answering reviews. I've been wanting to do that with my other stories, but I think it's a bit late to start with them, so I might as well start it with this one. These responses are from all the chapters so far**  
**LikeAStorm- Thank You for giving this story a chance even though it's not a femslash. I love femslashes and Demena but because of what I wanted to do with the ages, I didn't think i'd want to pair them up with five years of age difference. As for your latest review, no she hasn't gotten over her rebellious stage, that would be way too unrealistic. I dont know what ansnakebandkasnans means, but okay. I have quite a bit of drama planned out for this story.**  
**aperson3- wow, manners, those are hard to come by these days :P**  
**Guest- That's a lot of please :P hope I don't disappoint.**  
**Suefanficlover- Sadly it's going to be a while until she stops blaming herself. That's where Im gonna fit some more twists and drama. Hint to who I am, On my other story you said you loved my twists. **  
**DemiIsMyHero-Yes they are And you're about to find out how :)**  
**Thank You all who reviewed I will be sure to respond to every review in every chapter after this.**

* * *

**Mitchie**  
I could swear my eye were going to pop right out of my head. She's related to Selena!? What the heck!? Why didn't she tell me.  
"Oh you are? How?" Ellen asked her curiosity showed in her voice.  
"I don't think that's my story to tell" Alex told her.  
"What? You can't just drop a bombshell like that and not explain it" Ellen argued.  
"Sorry, and didn't you say we were out of time?" Ellen looked a bit speechless as she looked down at her watch.  
"Oh uh, I guess we are."  
***Later on the bus***  
Neither of us have spoken a word since we boarded the bus. Alex was laying on her bed avoiding any windows at all cost. I think it had something to do with why she can't ride in a car. I didn't really think about how much I really didn't know about her until the interview.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask at last, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Because it wasn't any of your business" She snapped. Then sighed. "Sorry, force of habit." She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed so that she was facing me. "Don't take it personally. I don't talk about it with anyone, I don't know why I even said it then." I had always thought she looked like Selena's doppelganger, but now I was noticing it a lot more.  
"Well can you tell me how?" I asked. She looked at me but I don't think she was really seeing me. She sighed and then laid back down staring at the ceiling with her hand over her stomach.  
"She's my sister." She said simply. "She moved out when I was 9."  
"Why?"  
"She said it was to protect me. She got famous and she didn't want the paparazzi going after our family. She hired people to play her parents then came up with a background story. She promised to keep in touch but she never did. She forgot about us."  
**Alex**  
I fought back the tears that sprung to my eyes. She didn't even know mom died. I just couldn't tell her, and at the time I didn't think she deserved to know. She left us and didn't bother with even a post card. She got into the spotlight and forgot about the rest of us. That's one of the reason's I loved the song Don't Forget. The lyrics explained my story if you leave out the relationship part. Mom and Dad had always gone on about how perfect my older sister was and I always felt that they favored her. Especially when she left us. They were so proud of their considerate little girl. I tried my hardest to be like her, but the shadow she cast over me was just to big, stretching on forever to the point there was no escaping it. Then after mom... I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Dad still thought she was just the perfect angel. That's when I started down the road I'm trying to get off of now. I took up smoking, cussing, sneaking out. If I couldn't be like Selena, I thought I could be the opposite.  
It was probably the stupidest thing to do, I realize that now. We were silent for a few more hours before we stopped at a gas station.  
"Want anything?" Mitchie asked me before she went in.  
"No thanks" I said and she shrugged.  
"Suit yourself." After she got off I made sure she was inside before I got out too. I had been debating it for a while now. I know I shouldn't but I just can't help myself. I desperately need a puff right now. I went to the side of the building. Somewhere I could see Mitchie before she could spot me. I reached into my Jacket and pulled out a cigarette that I lit with a match. I inhaled feeling the toxic fumes fill my lungs. I breathed out watching the smoke swirl around in the air. Suddenly before I could even react, my joy was snatched from my hand. Surprised I spun around to see Mitchie standing there with a mixture of disappointment, anger, and shock etched in her face.  
"What's this?!" She demanded. I said nothing, i only hung my head ashamed that I couldn't resist temptation. "Alex, I can't believe this. You smoke too!? I thought you were smarter than that. I thought you were trying to change."  
"People change, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. Its something your sister used to say" My father told me as I set my bag onto the table.  
"Yeah, Yeah I know." I said annoyed that he just HAD to bring her up again.  
"You don't speak to me like that."  
"Yes father" I said as I made my way out of the room. and though he said it quietly, I still heard him before making it up the stairs.  
"Selena never gave me trouble like that"  
"Yeah? Well I'm not very smart in case you haven't noticed. I'm sorry I'm not perfect" I screamed at her feeling all sorts of emotions at once. I stormed onto the bus leaving Mitchie standing there.  
I got on the bus and went straight to the beds. I threw myself onto one not really caring who's it was. I heard Mitchie Behind me. I had my face buried in the pillow and I figured this was Mitchie's bed because I was really getting used to her scent. I felt an odd comfort with it. I felt the bed sink down as Mitchie sat on the edge. I felt her hand lightly touch my back.  
"Why cant' she be more like Selena? They're sisters, they're of the same blood and we raised them the same way, what happened?" I sat on the stairs just out of my parent's view listening to them talk about me.  
"Jerry I know she's a handful now, but I'm sure it's just a phase. She'll grow out of it"  
"When? Maybe we should send her to live with Selena. Maybe once Selena see's how she's acting, she'll know what to do."  
"She left for a reason Jerry. We can't send her there, it'll expose her to what it was that Selena's trying to shelter her from."  
"Alex" Mitchie said to me bringing me back to reality. I hadn't noticed I had started crying. I can never be like her, she's just too damn perfect.  
"I'm sorry" I choked out between my silent sobs. I felt Mitchie get closer and I flung myself onto her. Her warm embraced comforted me as I cried into the pop-star's shoulder.  
"I can't do this, I just can't. I can never be like her" I said as Mitchie rubbed small circles into my back.  
"Like who?" Mitchie asked. I didn't answer and there was a short pause before she figured it out. "Selena?" I nodded and buried my head deeper into the crook of her neck.  
"It's all mom ever wanted. She just wanted me to be just like Selena and I couldn't do it. I let her down."  
"Alex, I'm sure that's not true."  
"It is. She would always ask me why I couldn't be more like her. They both would always talk about just how perfect she was, they bragged to their friends about her, but they never mentioned me, not once. And then that day. Why didn't I just listen to mom? If we had been going through there two seconds before we had, it never would have happened."  
"What never would have happened?" Mitchie asked quietly.  
"I was distracting her. We were a-arguing. Maybe if she didn't have to deal with me, maybe If I were more like Selena, she could have been more observant. She would have spotted the other car. It's all my fault"  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I wonder what set this off. I never even mentioned her sister. I couldn't believe I found her with a cigarette. She's only sixteen and she's smoking? I think she took this rebel thing too far.  
Now I had no Idea what to do or say. I've never really dealt with crying teenagers before. And I couldn't exactly help because I didn't know what she was talking about.  
"What do you think is your fault?" I asked her.  
She shook her head and continued to cry into my shoulder. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anything else from the saddened teen.

* * *

**Sorry it's another really short chapter but I'm tired and I wanted to post this today. Getaway was... interesting. I didn't really like the camera angles, and the whole movie is them in the car with occasional chasing. I can think of so many things they could have done to make the movie better, it had so much potential that I feel has been wasted. Movie Critics everywhere are completely trashing the film but almost all of them praise Selena. I feel she carried the movie on her shoulders and was basically the best part. And I'm not saying this just as a Selenator. Please don't forget to review! Another hint, this is a bit from the shortest chapter of my most popular story.**

_**"I ran into the dressing room to try and find some clues. I found a rag on the ground next to the couch. I picked it up already knowing what it was. I scanned the room looking to see if there was anything else. nothing. I was about to turn and run out when something caught my eye. I looked up to see a camera in the corner of the room."**_

**Thank you for reading! Goodnight!**


	6. Selena Rider?

**Heyyo! soo, Im moving, and most likely starting school soon if the idiots at my old school would actually do their job, I'm already a week behind, which means I might not have as much time to update so all I have to say is better enjoy it while it lasts.**  
**Suefanficlover- Thank You so much. It means a lot to me when people say they like my story. It definately helps self-esteem. And about Selena... Well let's just say there's more than meets the eye**  
**vivi199898-haha :) Well here you go**  
**mitre- Yes, Selena will see Alex, all in due time. And Yes, I did write a fanfiction like that. Your the closest. Soon my cover will be blown! :P That is, if you know the Author's name.**  
**LikeAStorm- Yep, I will answer all questions, though that doesn't mean you'll always get a clear answer. Sorry about the flashbacks, I use wordpad to write my stories then I copy and paste them to edit, I guess I forgot about the flashback and didn't go over it in Italics like I meant to. And yes, I know you've read at least one of my other stories, because you reviewed on my most recent one on my other account. you said "love this" Does that give me away? :) Also, I'm almost offended that I hadn't been pegged as a selenator. I thought this story that I wrote starring mainly her would give something away. Guess I should step up my game.**  
**And that's all the reviews for this chapter. I can't thank you guys enough for reading my story, much less reviewing. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you guys.**

* * *

**Mitchie**  
I held Alex as she cried, trying my best to calm her down. It wasn't long before the tears came to a stop and I found that she had fallen asleep. I tucked her into my bed seeing as how it would be easier than carrying her into her own. She seemed to like mine better anyways. I wonder why. I searched through her all her bags and her coat and found two other packs of cigarettes and a couple of lighters. I took them all and disposed of them. I can't say that I'm not disappointed in her. I thought she was better than that. After I made sure she didn't have any other drugs or alcohol I closed the door on my way out. Right as I sat down I felt my phone buzz.  
Can we talk?-Sel  
I found my curiosity getting the better of me. I had been wanting to talk to her ever since Alex confessed that she was her sister. Why had she never told me, and what was she protecting Alex from? Surely not just the paparazzi, there's got to be more to it. I replied asking when and where. It wasn't long till I got her reply.  
Just go to the next stop and I'll meet you there-Sel  
How'd she know where we were? I decided not to think about it. Selena usually had her ways. I made my way up to the front of the bus.  
"Hey Brent, how long till the next stop?"  
"I don't know about ten minutes or so." He replied not taking his eyes off the road.  
"Great, thanks" I said going back to sit at the table. Hopefully I'll get to talk to her while Alex is still sleeping. I don't really know how she'll react to seeing her, and I didn't want to risk it.  
The next scheduled stop is at a rest area in the middle of nowhere. It was scheduled just to stretch our legs and relax a little. Today was laid back, sort of like a transition to the tour life. Tomorrow was going to be hectic. I had a bunch of interviews, talk shows, a performance and a concert. I don't really know why I always packed my day, maybe it wasn't so I'd get too bored.  
We found the rest area and we stopped. I walked to the back of the bus to check on Alex. She was sound asleep. Perfect. I got off the bus and looked around till I spotted the raven hair beauty.  
"Hey stranger, it's been awhile." I told her as I greeted her with a hug.  
"Yeah, too long. Is, uh is she here?" She looked behind me, then studied the surrounding area.  
"Yeah" I said knowing immediately who she was talking about. "She's asleep"  
"Oh. Well can I see her?"  
"While she's sleeping?" Selena nodded.  
"I just, I never really got to stay in contact with her. I haven't seen her since she was barely nine."  
"Why?" Selena sighed and I could see guilt in her eyes.  
"Maybe I'll tell you some other time"  
"Sel, You said you wanted to talk." She sighed again as she ran a hand through her hair. I couldn't help thinking about how she looks even more pretty than the last time I saw her.  
"Okay, let's talk." She led me over to a bench and we sat across from each other. I don't think either of us really knew what to say. Finally I decided to break the silence that had settled around us.  
"Selena, why did you never tell me?" I asked honestly just curious to the answer.  
"I couldn't tell any body Mitch. I wanted to.."  
"Why? What are you hiding her from?"  
"I'm not hiding her from anyone"  
"Then what do you call this!?"  
"Look. There's still a lot I can't say, but all I can tell you is that Alex is in danger."  
"What?"  
"That's all I can say, but please, you really just need to trust me right now."  
"Selena!"  
"I'm sorry, its just.. I'll tell you, i promise, I just can't right now."  
"Then when? When can you?"  
"Soon hopefully" She dropped it after that and I really didn't feel like arguing right now so I let it go. I haven't seen her in months and I didn't want our reunion to become a screaming match. We got into a conversation about smaller things. Like what had been going on in our lives, and how our careers are going. We ended up talking about her movie too. Apparently there was a lot more to the movie that they had filmed, but the director had cut it out because he wanted there to be more action. What an idiot. We talked some more until Selena asked to see Alex again.  
"I don't know. If she's awake, I don't think she's gonna want to see you" I said watching Selena's face drop a little.  
"I figured she wouldn't. I just wish I could explain it all to her"  
"then do it"  
"I can't! I told you I can't tell anyone."  
"Why?"  
"Because... I was sworn to secrecy"  
"By who?"  
"Mitchie! I can't tell you, I already told you that!" I held my hands up in surrender.  
"Okay, okay" I said letting it drop. "I'll go in first to see if she's up, if she's not, I'll let you in." Selena nodded. I got up and Selena followed me up until I made it to the bus. I went in signaling to Selena to stay there. I made my way to the back and peered into the room with the bunks. Alex thankfully was still asleep, hugging my pillow to her chest. I went back to where Selena was and nodded letting her know it was okay. Silently we went back into the room and I watched as Selena's eyes started to water. She got closer to her younger sister and brushed a little bit of her hair from her face. We stepped back when Alex shot her hand out but we were able to relax again when the sleeping girl slowly brought it back to the pillow.  
"I'm sorry" The younger girl mumbled. "Selena I'm sosrry" the last part was almost incoherent. I looked to Alex to see she was just as confused as I was. Alex started to twitch a little, until she started tossing and turning as her dream got more intense.  
"Mmm...MMM...AHH" She sat straight up breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. She looked around spotting me, then turned her gaze to Selena. I was a bit nervous to see her reaction.  
"Selena" The little Latina whispered. We stood there frozen not knowing what to do. We were both taken aback when she flung herself at the eldest Russo sibling. She wrapped her arms around her and buried her head into her neck.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She told the other girl not quite crying but not happily either. Selena regained her composure and embraced her little sister.  
"Alex, what could you be sorry for?" Selena asked her in a soothing voice.  
"I" The younger girl paused before she really did start crying. "I killed mom" She choked out.  
I felt my jaw drop. Selena pulled back and stared at her in astonishment.  
"What?!"  
"We w-were going to the store and we were fighting and I distracted her a-and then a car c-came out of nowhere and hit us -a-and then s-she w-w-was d-dead" Alex cried out in a rush.  
**_Alex_**  
I couldn't stop the tears that were cascading down my face. It seems I've been crying a lot lately and I hated it. When I saw Selena I wanted to be mad at her but I couldn't. What she did didn't compare to what I had caused. I missed my sister way more than I'd ever admit. I can't believe I broke down and told her. After I did it was silent for a moment and I watched my sister anxiously awaiting her reaction. I expected her to yell or scream at me, demanding to know how I could be so immature and irresponsible. I saw the tears from in her eyes as she realized what I said. I expected tears, but what happened next, I didn't. She pulled me into an embrace and rested her cheek against the top of my head.  
"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. Is there anyway you could forgive me?" She asked and it was my turn to look confused.  
"W-what?"  
"I left you and mom and dad and Justin. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most" I felt her wet tears fall onto the top of my head.  
"I-I- uh- what?" I was still confused. "W-why aren't you mad? D-didn't you hear me?"  
"Alex, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself."  
"H-how would you know? You w-weren't even t-there"  
"I know, and I'm sorry that I wasn't. Alex, it was a car accident. There was nothing you could do, it wasn't your fault, if anything it was the other drivers fault." She said. I didn't say anything. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, and I wanted more than anything to believe that, but I just couldn't. I was far too guilty, and I keep finding myself trying to think of anything I could have done differently to save her. I could think of a bunch of things I regret not doing.  
_**Selena**_  
I laid back in the bed with my little sister cuddled into my side. I could feel the slight shaking as the bus drove down the road. Alex had fallen asleep not too long ago after we talked everything out. I felt so horrible for not being there for her when she needed me most. Maybe if I had been there I could have convinced her it wasn't her fault because I can see she still blames herself, and I don't think it will be easy to convince her otherwise. I know that it wasn't a drunk driver that caused the accident. I have a very good Idea who it was and I didn't like it. I moved out so something like that wouldn't happen. I sighed frustrated. On one hand, I really wanted to be with my sister again, but that would just put her in danger which was NOT something I wanted to do.  
Mitchie walked in the room and looked at the two of us with a smile before she made her way to her bed where she sat down and faced me.  
"Hey" She said quietly so she wouldn't wake Alex.  
"hey" I responded running my hands softly through Alex's hair. I swear she sighed in her sleep and I let out a small giggle.  
"She's grown so much since the last time I saw her" I told my best friend.  
"I figured, I mean wouldn't it be weird if she didn't grow any after 6 years?"  
"7"  
"Huh?"  
"It's been seven years. Seven years with the last image in my mind was her yelling at me looking broken. It killed me seeing her that way. It hurt even more knowing that I was the cause of those tears."  
"But surely you have good reason"  
"I do, I'm just starting to wonder if its good enough" Sure if I hadn't left they would have been after her too, but maybe I could have protected her. I mean that's what I trained for wasn't it? To protect? I still remember that day. The day that changed my life. I was only 14, but they told me I was what they were looking for.

* * *

_I found myself trapped in the corner of an alleyway. Typical right? Three big and burly men surrounded me all dressed in black._  
_"Stay back" I told them scared out of my mind, but I wasn't about to let them know that._  
_"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." The middle one said._  
_"Could have fooled me" I spat at him._  
_"Look were here because we need help"_  
_"Help? You don't look like you need any help. Besides, what could an ordinary teenage girl do for you three?"_  
_"No not ordinary. Ms Russo, we've seen what you can do. Its not something you see everyday and it's not something you'd expect from someone like yourself."_  
_"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes._  
_"We know you can take us. There's no point of us attacking when we know we don't stand a chance"_  
_"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I lied. Of course I knew what they were talking about, but how could I trust them? Suddenly I found myself falling back and was blinded by something someone put over my head. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me in a lock I couldn't get out of. I struggled as much as I could against their grasp, but it was no use. I tried screaming, but I don't think anyone heard me._  
_It was about ten minutes until someone finally removed whatever it was that had been over my head. I was in an office and a Woman sat at the desk before me._  
_"Who are you and what do you want? Where am I?" I demanded. I was being held by my arms by two of the men who had caught me. They were too strong for me and I couldn't break free._  
_"The name's Juliet Van Heusen. Your at HQ and we need your help."_  
_"You have got to be kidding me" I mumbled tiredly._  
_"I'm afraid not" Juliet told me. "You are a very extraordinary girl. We could really use someone like you"_  
_"What for? What do you want with me?"_  
_"Here, why don't I give you a more appropriate introduction. She took out an official looking badge. "I'm Juliet Van Heusen, director of the CIA._  
_"The CIA?"_  
_"Yes. We've seen what you can do Ms. Russo"_  
_"Why is everyone repeating everything I've already heard?"_  
_"Excuse me?"_  
_"Nevermind" She gave me a questioning look before standing and pointing a remote to the corner of the room to a mounted tv I hadn't noticed before._  
_"As I was saying, You've got some skills that could be of use in our agency." She clicked a button on the little black remote and I appeared on the screen. I was at the mall looking through some clothes with my little sister Alex who had spent the whole time complaining. She was a tomboy who absolutely hated shopping. I watched as the 'me' on the screen seemed to notice something. There was no sound on the video, but you could see Alex asking me what was wrong. I had told her something before walking to another part of the store._  
_I laughed remembering that day. Those burglars didn't see what hit them. I had taken some karate lessons when I was younger purely for fun. Everyone including the instructor saw I had potential._  
_"So let me guess, I'm going to be your Alex Rider?" Juliet looked at me confused._  
_"I'm sorry?"_  
_"What? You never read those books?" She shook her head._  
_"Well then again, nevermind."_  
_"What we want is to recruit you as an agent."_  
_"Surely there's a law against that?"_  
_"Nope. We did our homework."_  
_"Well aint that just great. Too bad I refuse the offer."_  
_"Ms. Russo, surely you can at least consider it."_  
_"and why should I?"_  
_"Because if you don't" She took a folder from one of the guys who had brought me here. "These could leak onto the internet." She said tossing the folder on her desk. Hesitantly I reached over and took them. I opened the folder and paled at what I saw._  
_They were photos. Photos of my father and my 13 year old brother. Dad was talking to some guys while Justin was leaning against our family car. If I looked closer I could see the people handing my dad some money. Another photo showed a car trunk and the back was full of a plant that anyone could easily identify. All the other photos all pointed to the same thing. Dad and Justin were dealing with drugs._  
_"What? But how? When?" I looked up to Juliet torn between crying and throwing something._  
_"You didn't know, did you?" I threw the folder with the photos back onto the desk. It didn't matter if I kept them, I knew they probably had more copies somewhere. I shook my head._  
_"Do you want them to get caught?" I had to think about that one. I know what they were doing was wrong, and I was mad at them for it, but they were still family. And what would Alex do? She loved Dad, would she hate me for locking him and Justin up? What about mom? The man she married and her own son. After debating it in my head I sighed._  
_"No" I said quietly._  
_"Then be sure to clear your schedule for next week. You'll start training on monday." I clenched my fists but I nodded, knowing I didn't have much of a choice._  
_"I know for a fact that black-mailing is illegal" I told her._  
_"And so is drug dealing."_

* * *

**_Soo, another twist. What'd ya think? Did I do okay? Let me know! And be ready for some action in the next chapter. Like Selena said, her being there puts them in danger. *Evil Smirk* On that happy note, I'm going to bed._**


	7. Just a bit of trouble

**Soo, big news. My cover has been blown. That was fun while it lasted. Though most of you know who i am, no one succeded in getting my name right. I am in fact thatwizardatcamprock not thewizardatthecamp.**  
**aperson3- well, I had a lot of connections from this story to the stories on my other account. Alex and Selena are sisters like in "My Guardian Angel" Traumatic things happened to Alex when she was ten like in "A rose for a smile" She was ten when her parents died, and in "The Story of a Wizard and a Popstar" She was ten when she found out she was a wizard. Also I repeated phrases into this story to try and help you guys out, but I guess no one really noticed. **  
**mitre- so congratulations on being the one to figure it out, sorta, you just got my name wrong, but I'm happy that you knew from "I'm a fool when I'm with you" I didn't think anyone really paid any attention to that.**  
**LikeAStorm- Not exactly, Yes Selena is in the CIA but that's not what she's protecting Alex from. And to clear it up, I'm 95% Selenator and 5% Lovatic. I love Demi lovato, but I'm just more obsessed with Selena Gomez. Which is really hard to find in people. I have yet to meet someone who practically worships her like I do. :D Why Thank You, I pride myself in being sneaky.**  
**Suefanficlover- Thank You for waiting and for reading my stories, Im so glad you like this.**  
**Demisbitch- Yes, you read Rose for a smile :P Though I'm sure you know that now I don't know if you've read any of my other ones.**  
**Thankyou for all the reviews, and I'm so sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**August 30th 2006**  
**_Selena_**

I walked down the street spotting Harpers house just at the end of it. Mom had asked me to get Alex and walk her home. I spent the walk there my head full of thoughts about Agent Van Heusen and the CIA. Why would they choose me to work for them? Just because I took a few karate classes? And then there's dad and Justin. I've been avoiding them since I found out about them. How could they? They put our family in jeopardy for a little extra cash? Its not like we even need it. Mom and dad's salary is pretty good. Did they even think about the rest of us? Or did they even care? By this time I have made it to hapers house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Finkle answered and called for my little sister when she saw me standing there. Alex appeared in the doorway with Harper right behind her.  
"Aw C'mon Sel, can't I stay a little longer?" She asked with a puppy dog face.  
"Alex, you know that only works on Dad." I told her and she started pouting, reminding me so much of, well me.  
"Fine. Goodbye harper" She said dramatically and flung her arms around her best friends.  
"Goodbye Alex, I hope to see you someday soon" Harper said in the same way. I rolled my eyes as they both started pretending to sob.  
"Okay let's go" Alex shrieked as I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder and grabbed her skateboard that she had brought with her..  
"AHH PUT ME DOWN" She yelled.  
"Nope. We gotta get home and at this rate, we'll never get there."  
"SELENA!" She shreiked again as I thanked the finkles who were laughing at the scene before them. I then started to walk a little ways down the sidewalk before letting my sister down. The minute her feet were on the ground, she punched me on the shoulder.  
"Hey, violence is not the answer" I told her sternly and she glared at me. I gave her her skateboard then followed the nine year old as she stormed off in the direction of our house. We were almost there when there was a beep coming from my pocket. Alex and I both stopped as I reached in and pulled out a pager.  
"Since when do you have a pager?" Alex asked me. Good question. I read the message displayed on the screen. It was Juliet. Apparently they need me for something.  
"Uh, i don't know, awhile ago I guess." I told her knowing that Juliet probably sent someone to plant it on me. I didn't like the thought. "You go inside" I told her realizing we were home. "Ill be back." I told her then turned and left as I heard her enter the house. Had I looked behind me, I would have seen the little girl follow me.  
I didn't exactly know where to go, but I knew they'd somehow find me. Just like I thought, an old pick up truck pulled up next to me and I saw a man in a black suit and black shades in the drivers seat. I rolled my eyes at his choice of vehicle before running to the other side and getting in the passengers seat.  
"Really? Pagers are really out of style and a pick up?"  
"Pagers weren't my choice and the pick up is a cover." I just shook my head and watched out the window as we pulled up to a very tall building. We got out and he led me into the building through a side door. We went up these endless stairs till we made it to a door. He opened the door and I was about to walk in when I hear a soft thud. We both turn to see my little sister had tripped on the stairs just a little ways down from us.  
"Alex!" her head snapped up and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Erm hey" She said sheepishly. I stepped down the few steps and helped her to her feet.  
"What are you doing here? I told you to go inside."  
"Well, your the one who said we had to be home then turned around and left. I wanted to see where you were going." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair knowing I probably would have done the same when I was her age. I looked to the man who had brought me here and like I thought he was stone faced. All of them usually were. Just then Juliet came out and saw Alex.  
"Who's this?" She said gesturing toward the little girl.  
"My little sister. She followed us" Juliet sighed much like I had.  
"Okay then, bring her in." I looked at her like she had gone insane.  
"Maybe its best that your little sister knows of your talents"  
"My talents?" Was she really going to let Alex know what I was doing for them when she was the one who told me no one could know?  
"Yes. I mean if your going to make it big, your little sister should know about it first shouldn't she?"  
"Uh, Yeah" I said not knowing what the heck was going on.  
"What's she talking about?" Alex asked me and Juliet responded quickly.  
"You're sister is one of our clients. She's about to sign a record deal with us and become a famous singer, and maybe once we see her other talents she might be an actress as well." It took everything in me to keep my jaw from dropping. What the heck was she doing? I've never sung before, how's she going to pull this off? What the hell is she thinking!? Alex looked up at me almost as if seeing me in a new light. I knew she loved music and singing and acting. I knew she was obsessed with Mitchie Torres because that's everything she's ever wanted to be. It almost felt cruel that this woman was telling her that her own sister was stealing her dream. What made it even worse was that it was a lie.  
July 26 2013 2:00 AM  
I woke up to the soft shaking of the bus as it drove down the road. Its been a while since I've had a dream that was a memory. I remember that day perfectly. After I took Alex back home Juliet had me sing to her and she said I was half way there. I blew up at her and everything but she didn't care. She said if I couldn't sing, they'd use a lot of autotune, and she was surprised when they told me I had a great voice. They had me try some acting and they liked that too. It wasn't long before she had my name plastered all over the city. I ended up getting a huge fanbase and finding that I liked performing. It gave me a thrill, and my fans were amazing, but even through all that, to this day I still feel guilty that I am living her dream. Well if you forget the fact that almost every week im off in some foreign country undercover on a mission. Yeah, no one expects an ex-disney princess to be a secret agent.  
I looked to my little sister now feeling tears in my eyes. She has grown so much since then. I wish I didn't have to miss those 8 years. I missed so much of her life and it felt horrible knowing I was never there for her. Alex started twitching in her sleep again and I gently stroked her hair. She stopped twitching then woke up.  
"Selena?" She called out sleep still evident in her voice.  
"Shh. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"  
"Why are you up? What time is it?" I glanced at the alarm clock set on a nightstand between the beds.  
"2:03 AM."  
"Why are you awake?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Everything okay?" I smiled at the concern I could hear in her voice.  
"Yeah" I said ruffling her hair. When I brought back my hand, I found it was damp. She was sweating and it was no where near warm in the room.  
"Are you okay? Your sweating. You're not sick are you?" I put my hand to her forehead to find it warm and clammy.  
"I'm fine" She mumbled to me.  
"You don't seem it" I propped myself up onto my elbows and tried to get a good look at her. Shadows danced across her face as street lights shone through the window of the moving tour bus. With that bit of light I was able to see her hair plastered to her forehead, and her eyes to be blood shot.  
"Alex, you-" I was cut off when the bus suddenly jerked to the right. I grabbed onto the teen to keep her from falling off the bed.  
"What was that?" Alex asked me.  
"I don't know. Stay here, and this time I mean it" I said referring to the memory I had dreamed about. She nodded as I got up. I saw Mitchie sit up as well.  
"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.  
"I don't know" I said before making my way into the next room over. I walked to the front of the bus and to the driver.  
"Brent, what's going on?"  
"I don't know. Some Jackass is trying to steer me off the road." He responded just as it happened again. I held onto the back of his seat to keep my balance. Once the bus was smooth again I went to check outside a window. There driving next to us was an all too familiar car.  
"Shit, I knew this would happen" I mutter before I run back to the room with my sister and best friend. I grabbed my shoes and sweater and put them on. Alex was cruled up looking like she was having a panic attack.  
"W-what are you doing?" She asked and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do, its what I was trained for.  
"Take care of Alex, neither of you leave this room, is that understood?" I asked Mtichie as she nodded. I went back out toward the front, opened the door and jumped out of the moving vehicle.

* * *

**Sorry it was short and rushed, I didn't get as much time as I would have liked. don't forget to review and now that I have internet back, I'll be updating more often. Peace Out!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Hola! Im Baack. Not many reviews so far, so if you review for the last chapter after I posted this one, I'll add your response to the next chapter. So I back tracked a few seconds before she jumped out to show what she did as precautions.**  
**LikeAStorm- The next chapter will show what else. And its not so simple. She was only 14 at the time, too young to take her in, she barely had her own place. And she would be off in some foreign country undercover most the time, and secret agents tend to make a lot of enemies that will do anything to get to her. Just being around her puts her in danger as you are about to see. and I said I was sorry, it was 2:00AM and my mom was nagging me about being up too late. At least I got to publish something.**  
**LovezObsessed- You really think I'd be so cruel as to kill her? Hasn't Alex been through enough? Anyways heres more :)**  
**Suefanficlover- Congratulations on being the first one to review for this chapter. Im ecstatic that you like it, so as you wish:**

* * *

_**Selena**_

"What are you doing!?" Brent exclaimed as I opened the door of the bus.  
"Don't worry about it. Whatever you see, keep to yourself, if you tell ANYONE what you might see now, it will put yours, mine and whoever you told live's in danger. Whatever happens, keep driving like normal. Do NOT stop or try to turn away, do you understand?" He nodded his head slowly as I put my gloves on to protect my hands. I made sure my knife was in my boot and there was a mini pistol on the inside pocket of my jacket. I then stepped to the open door, holding onto the frame to prevent me from flying out. I knew exactly what I needed and what it was could break my foot, leg and who knows what else if my timing is off by even a millisecond. I jumped out with exact precision and very quickly used my foot to push of the moving tire timing it perfectly. I was taught to always jump the direction the tires moving. My foot landed on the tire long enough just so that the tire spun and gave me a small boost as I jumped off of it and onto some small holes on the side of the front of the bus. I saw Brent watching me with his mouth hanging open, but like I had asked he kept driving. I scaled the bus using the tiniest foot and hand holes I could find till I made it on top of the bus. I laid myself flat against the top so that the wind couldn't push me off. I army crawled to the other side, my hair flying in my face. Once I got to where I wanted, I threw my head at an angle to get the hair out of my face.  
I spotted the car right alongside of the bus. Positioning myself over the side of the bus still pressed flat against it, I moved myself forward till I was a bit in front of the car. Then I let go. I fell right where I wanted and landed expertly on top of the targeted car. I climbed to the passengers side and swung myself into the window kicking Mason in the face. The car jerked to the side but Mason was able to regain his composure and straighten the car.  
"Why you little-" I cut him off with a swift punch to the face. I hit him just right and knocked him out. No I'm not stupid, I knew what I was doing. I grabbed the wheel and steered it to the other side, onto an open space. I then shoved the unconscious boy to the side and stopped the car. I threw him out in the middle of nowhere and drove off in search of the tour bus.  
**_Alex_**  
I kept seeing the images of my dead mother as the bus shook. Mitchie had me in her lap and was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. I wanted my sister. What was she doing?  
"Alex, your sick" Mitchie stated.  
"I'm fine" I mumbled much like I had when Selena had said the same thing.  
"I think you should lay down and try to get some rest" She told me.  
"No, not until Selena comes back and she's safe." Right then we heard a bang from the side of the bus and I jumped out of the bed. Before Mitchie could stop me I ran out of the room. I looked around but Selena was no where in sight.  
"Alex!" Brent the driver called from his spot in the drivers seat. "Get back into the room!"  
"Where's Selena!?" I cried out. Right then a shadow passed through one of the windows. I ran and looked out. It was dark outside, the only light being the moon and the headlights from a car driving right along side us. I made out a figure on top of the car. I squinted trying to get a better look as the figure moved to the side and went through the passengers window. The car jerked to the side and I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed.  
"Shh, it's just me" I heard Mitchie's voice. She tossed me over her shoulder much like Selena had done all those years ago.  
"No! Let me down! Selena's out there! She's in that car!" I screamed struggling to get out of her grasp. Mitchie took me into the back room and let me down onto the bed. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until Mitchie wiped the tears away.  
"Hey, your sister's gonna be alright."  
"No she's not! She was outside! on top of that car! Then she went through the window!" Mitchie just shook her head.  
"No, she's up front with Brent. Its' early in the morning, your tired and sick, maybe you just think you saw it."  
"I know what I saw! She's out there! She's gonna get hurt!" Mitchie wrapped her arms around me and pressed her cheek to my head.  
"Shh, Selena's fine. Okay?" I didn't say anything. I know I sounded crazy and I know she didn't believe me, but I know what I saw. We felt the bus slow down and soon come to a stop.  
"Whats going on?" I asked. Mitchie shrugged. I made to get up and go check but Mitchie stopped me.  
"She said to stay here."  
"but we stopped"  
"She said no matter what." I sighed frustrated and I felt the tears in my eyes. Did we leave her behind? Did she go ahead of us? Why did we stop? It was dead silent for a few moments. All I could hear was the loud thumping as my heart rammed itself against my rib cage as I worried for my older sister. Finally we heard footsteps make their way towards us. Mitchie and I held our breath not sure what to think at this moment. The door opened and I was relieved to see my sister walk through the door unharmed. I jumped off the bed and tackled her with a hug.  
"Don't you EVER do that again!" I told her and I heard her giggle as she hugged me back.  
"it's not funny" I said looking up to her. Her face dropped a little at my tear stained face and she brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you" I hugged her even tighter feeling as if I let her go, I'd lose her forever.  
"I already lost mom, I'm not losing you too"  
"And you wont" She told me.  
July 26 2013 (2:00PM)  
I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. I sat up and looked around to find that the bus wasn't moving. The door opened and Selena walked in.  
"Oh good your up, now get dressed." She threw some clothes at me. What was wrong with her? She seemed irritated. I looked at what she had thrown my way.  
"I am NOT wearing this." I told her holding up the dress.  
"Yes you are" She said leaving no room for arguing and walked back out. I took another look at the dress and threw it onto the bed before retrieving my bag from next to the bag. I pulled out my dark blue pull over along with a band tee and some Jeans that had rips at the knee. I got dressed into them then pulled out my converse and put those on. There, much better than that dress.  
"Alex, Come on! Were going to be late!" Selena called from the other room. Late for what? I ran a brush through my hair real quick and took in my appearance in the mirror. There wasn't really anything I could do about my sour stomach, headache or paleness. Wow, I really felt like crap and apparently I looked it to. I came out to the front of the bus and Selena glared at me.  
"What are you wearing?!" She demanded. I looked down to my choice of clothes.  
"Clothes." I responded smartly. Okay so some habits were hard to kick, especially when your sister was bossing you around.  
"Don't get smart with me young lady" she warned me.  
"Your not the boss of me."  
"When dads not around, I am"  
"Nope. Dad put Mitchie in charge of me" We looked to the pop star who was eating a piece of toast. She looked up at us.  
"Hey, don' t get me involved in this."  
"Alex, I am your older sister, therefore you must listen to me. Go put on that dress"  
"No"  
"Go!"  
"What is wrong with you today? Your acting completely different from last night!"  
"I'm acting as I should. Dad put you on this tour to clean up your act, and that's exactly what I'm doing" I looked at Mitchie.  
"You told her?"  
"She's your sister, she should know how you've been these past few years. Plus she found the cigarettes."  
"Well if she wanted to know how I've been then she should have been there!" I spat before pushing past them and getting off the bus. We were at some sort of studio, probably for another interview.  
"Alex, get back here" Selena called getting out herself. I turned back.  
"Make me" I said simply before walking off in a random direction. She grabbed my arm stopping me.  
"Let go" I said coldly.  
"No, lets talk."  
"Talk, you wanna talk? Huh, what changed? It was so hard to pick up a phone not too long ago, but it seems like you've got all the time in the world now" I broke from her grasp and ran getting myself lost in a crowd of people. I made it into the building and walked around aimlessly trying to blow off steam, but it wasn't working. I found a small shop that seemed like something out of a gas station and found my way to the front.  
"Marlboro 100 please" I said. The guy behind the counter didn't look up from his magazine.  
"Name age and date of birth"  
"Selena Gomez, June 22 1992 age 21" My sisters birthday was exactly a month before mine. The man looked up from his magazine shocked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ms Gomez right away." I smirked loving the perks of looking exactly like my sister.  
"Here you go" He came back with the pack and was about to hand it to me when he was stopped.  
"What do you think your doing" Crap. I turned to see my older sister looking ready to explode. "You can't sell those to a minor!" The poor man looked between us completely confused. I folded my arms over my chest and looked away. Does she have to act like my mother.  
"Uh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, s-she looks just like you!" He stammered bewildered.  
"only younger, I don't look like I'm 14 do i?"  
"16!" I yelled before storming off yet again. How could she not know my age! My own sister! Again my sister caught up to me and I felt a sense of Deja vu.  
"Leave me alone, that back there is proof that you don't know anything about me!"  
"I didn't say you were 14 I said you look 14."  
"Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better" I said sarcastically.  
"Alex, stop. Look at me." I kept my eyes on the floor. "look at me" She used her free hand to pull my head up so that our eyes met.  
"What's gotten into you!? You used to never be like this."  
"Nothings gotten into me. People change, you of all people should know that!"  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
"It means the Selena I used to know would never loose contact with her sister, especially not for 7 years!"  
"I said I was sorry."  
"Why didn't you?" She looked to me with sad eyes.  
"I can't tell you"  
"That's what I thought." And with that I stalked off again. I was starting to like the fact there were so many people walking around. I saw Selena starting to catch up to me again.  
"Hey Everyone, It's Selena Gomez!" I screamed and immediately people started screaming and going after her.  
"That should keep her busy" I told my self as I continued on. I made it to the end of the hallway and someone grabbed me. I couldn't see who it was. They immediately threw a bag over my head and tied my hands before whoever it was hoisted me over there shoulder. I screamed and struggled with all that I had but it was no use. I was starting to wish I had just talked things out with Selena.


	9. Lost

_**Mitchie**_  
I never realized just how much drama there could be between two sisters. Just this morning I was holding Alex trying to reassure her that Selena was okay, not the situation is switched around.  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone off on her like that" Selena cried as I tried my best to comfort her.  
"Selena, Alex is a very strong and determined girl, I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself very well."  
"No, I watched her be snatched. They tied her up and hauled her off and I couldn't get to him fast enough!"  
"If only there was someway we could see where he went." I said thinking wishfully.  
"That's it!" Selena exclaimed jumping up and running to the front of the bus.  
"Where are you going?" I called to her.  
"To get Alex back!" and with that she ran off the bus and to who knows where. I sighed to myself before turning to brent who was reading a magazine.  
"You know. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even a part of the story anymore." I told him and he hummed in agreement as I made my way back to my bed.  
_**Alex**_  
I was exhausted from struggling and my throat was soar from all my screaming. It was no use. No one could hear me and he was too strong for me, but that didn't mean I was about to give up. My hair was plastered to my clammy forehead and I was practically coughing my lungs out. You know I probably could escape if my mind wasn't so cloggy and my body wasn't so weak. Okay Alex, think. I felt around with my tied up hands. I felt some sort of odd cloth. It felt familiar. It was stuffy in here, there was no air and I could hear some sort of hum like an engine. That's when it came to me. I was in a car trunk. I guess I was worse off than I thought if I can't think clearly enough to recognize something like that right away. Oh Selena, why didn't I listen? Yes I'll admit I was scared, but I didn't cry. I refused to let something like this get to me that much. I needed to stay strong, and show no fear. The screaming showed I was smart enough to try and alert anyone around me, so that couldn't be counted. I decided to try to do something about the rope that hand my hands bound so painfully. If I could get them undone, I can untie my feet and take this stupid bag off my head. I started struggling against the ropes when the car hit a bump. My body jerked slightly and a couple of unfamiliar items fell out of my sweater pocket. What the heck?  
One was a small plastic peice that looked like it could be an SD card, but there was a blinking redlight on it. The other was a small pen. I decided to ignore that since it didn't seem of any importance, especially when the blinking red light turned to a green steady light. I heard static coming from it until a voice came through.  
"Alex? Alex!? Can you hear me?" I felt my eyes go wide as I realized that it was Selena talking through the small device.  
"Selena?" I asked quietly so that there was no chance of the people in the front listening. Though from how the shape of the trunk, I figured they had insilation so nothing could be heard inside or from out.  
"Alex Thank God. Where are you? Are you hurt?"  
"I don't know where I am. I'm in the trunk of a car I think. Most likely insulated and by the way it seems to be gliding over the road with a soft hum, it must be a chrysler."  
"You got all that from the trunk?" I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't see it.  
"I was the car buff in my mechanics class. Some rich snob brought in their chrysler and gave me a look under the hood."  
"Wow, anyways, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, except I think I'm running out of air. It's getting harder to breath and it's exremely" I was interrupted by a coughing fit before I could continue. " Extremely hot in here. Also my hands and feet are losing circulation because of how tight they tied me. Selena what's going on? Where did this transmitter thingy come from and why would these guys want me?"  
"Alex listen to me. I can't tell you right now becasue it could increase your chances of being harmed any further. Earlier today when i caught you the second time, I placed this chip along with a small pen in your pocket. Do you have access to the pen?"  
"Yeah, it's right in front of me. I can see the glint reflecting the light from the chip. "  
"Okay, I want to to take it and unscrew the top. Theres a small sharp blade concealed in there, can you get it out?"  
"I-I think so. Where the hell did you get a knife pen and chip like these?"  
"Language! And it doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is what they are for. I need you to make sure this chip stays on you at all times so that I can track you and communicate. Although from now on you'll have to call me so that they don't discover it."  
"How do I do that?"  
"The light will be flashing red. There's a switch like the lock on an SD card, you flip it over and wait till the light is green. I have to go now, but I promise I'm not far off. I will get to you and get you out of there, I promise." I couldn't help remembering her promise to keep in touch with me.  
"Okay." I said deciding it was best to trust her.  
"I love you Alex" She told me. I felt my eyes start to water. She's never told me that before.  
"I love you too" I told her and soon the light went back to red. I rolled over so that I rolled right over the pen and chip and was able to be on the other side. I reached my hands out as far as I could till I felt the cool smooth surface of the pen. After about 4 or 5 tries, I was finally able to pick it up. I used on hand to hold it while the other unscrewed the top. Soon the top came off and I started sawing at the ropes when we went over another bump. My tounge started to bleed from how hard I had bit it trying to bite back a cry in pain. The knife had cut my wrist and from the way it felt, it was probably deep. I just had to pray I didn't get the vain. I sucked in a breath and went back to work. Finally the ropes came off and I started working on my feet ignoring the blood pouring from the cut. I removed the bag from my head and then heard the engine stop. I immediately placed the ropes over my ankles to look like they were still tied and hid the other ropes in my sweater pocket. I recapped the knife/pen and put that in my pocket and slipped the chip into my shoe. I heard the car doors slam shut signaling they were getting out. I put my hands behind my back a split second before the trunk door open and I squinted slightly at the light being let in.  
"Hey, how'd she get the bag off?" one of the three men before me said sounding pretty stupid.  
"She probably shook it loose." The one in the middle told him. Something about these men seemed familiar. I know I've seen them somewhere before. The shortest one started to reach for me, but once he was close enough I kicked him as hard as I could in the face. The man with my converse now imprinted in his face fell back as the other two jumped back in surprise. I took this oppertunity to jump out of the car. I almost fell over from my lack of strength, but I was barely able to catch myself and run as fast as I could. We were in an empty lot behind some old building. I ran towards the building and turned the corner to find myself in a city. I looked behind me to see the men tripping over each other trying to get to me so I continued on getting myself lost in the multitude of people surrounding the area. People didn't seem to notice my dishelved appearance as I pushed myself through the crowds. I took a few random turns and I finally lost them. I found myself at some park, children played while their mothers sat on benches or pushed their kid on the swings. I walked clear to the other side of the park and sat down knowing if I stood any longer I might pass out. The park started to clear out as it soon became evening. One mother was left. She went and got her child from the top of the play equipment before she spotted me. She walked to where I was sitting, her little boy on her hip.  
"Hey, you okay? You don't look so good"  
"I" Was all I got out before my world went black.

* * *

**Sorry, my times running out so heres a quick update. Don't forget to review**

**~SM**


	10. Demi

**Sorry for not responding to the reviews last chapter. It totally slipped my mind so this will be for both chapters.**

**Suefanficlover-Aw :3 thank You. And yes selena would do anything for Alex cuz that's how I wrote her. Your about to find out, wait and see.**

**LovezObsessed-Don't worry, this chapter covers that.**

**Demisbitch-My original intentions for this story didn't include Selena and I didn't want Mitchie and Alex together with such an age difference because I didn't feel like it. Now there is no demena, but I didn't say there wasn't any Alemi :P Good to know. I wasn't so sure about my writing but people have been telling me otherwise so thats a really good thing to hear :)**

**LikeAstorm- Sorry if I was a bit snappy, I've been really stressed over school lately. Im way behind from starting late in the year and midterm is this friday so my moms gonna kill me with my grades. i haven't had any more than 20 minutes to update everynight so sorry if theyre rushed. and yeah, now that people know about Alex, they'll be after as you've read.**

** - Why thank you, I try not to over do it but I couldn't help but add that. I didn't want anyone to think I forgot about Mitchie.**

* * *

**Alex**  
I woke up in a soft and comfortable bed. Someone had put a cool wash cloth on my forehead and I could hear the sound of a Tv coming from another room. I heard a door open and then I heard a voice.  
"Mommy why does she sleep so much?" A little boy asked loudly.  
"Shh. She needs to sleep because she doesn't feel well." Another voice, I'm assuming the mother, told him quietly.  
I opened my eyes to see a little blonde boy who looked to be four or five standing next to a woman who looked to be around the same age as my own mother. She had long brown curly hair and brown eyes, unlike the little boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Oh you're up" The woman stated when she saw my eyes meeting hers. The room I was in was white and adorned with posters of my sister and Mitchie. There were two guitars mounted on the wall and a keyboard sat in the corner on its stand. The curtains where a dark purple shade and there was a closet on the other end, the door covered in random pictures.  
"Where am I? I asked her.  
"You passed out in the park, so being worried, I brought you to my house till we could maybe get a hold of your parents."  
"No, my fathers not available at the moment. He went on a business trip." I told her.  
"Well then your mother?"  
"She's dead" I said lowering my eyes to avoid her gaze.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is that why.. Oh my sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
"What?" I asked her confused.  
"Well, its just, the cut on your wrist" She gave me a sad look. I looked down to my wrist which was bandaged. I put two and two together.  
"Oh. Oh, no I didn't cut myself, I mean I did, but it was accidental." I told her then held up both my wrists. The skin was raw from the rope, though it didn't burn anymore, you could still see the red.  
"I was a bit tied up, so I had to use a knife to cut it off, but I was bumped when I did and it got my wrist. I explained. She nodded looking unconvinced. Right then we heard a door shut.  
"Oh, that would be Demi, my daughter, this is her room." She told me and I found myself feeling a bit curious.  
"Hey mom! where's the battery charger? My CD player died again." A slim brunette with hair like her mother's only straight came into the room and if I had been drinking anything, I probably would have done a spit take. The girl was beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed warm and inviting, I felt like I could get lost in them for hours. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? What's wrong with me!? I mentally shook my head and realized I was staring.  
"Oh hey, its the living dead" the girl smirked.  
"Demi!" The mother scolded her.  
"What? she's been out of it for so long I didn't think she was even breathing anymore."  
"Wait, how long?" I spoke up and the two looked at me.  
"Two days to be exact" The girl answered me. I did the math.  
"Today's the 28th?" They nodded and I felt knots form in my stomach. July 28th. Mom's death anniversary. I suddenly wished I hadn't woken up and just slept through it.  
"What's wrong?" The mother asked noticing my change in mood.  
"Nothing. Can I call my sister?" I asked.  
"Of course, I'll go get it" The mother said leaving the room and the little boy followed her leaving Demi and I alone.  
"So what's your name?" Demi asked me.  
"Alex" I responded.  
"Cool, You know when mom first brought you home I thought you were her for a second." She said pointing at a poster of my sister and all her glory.  
"Yeah" I sighed. "I get that a lot." She'll sure be surprised when Selena comes to get me. Thats another thing I didn't want to think about. I already felt like crap from being sick, I don't need to add the dreaded talk we're most likely going to have later. I've sure got it in for me.  
"Cool" Demi said sounding like she wasn't sure what to do next. Luckily her mom got back a phone in hand. I thanked her quietly and took it from her. The phone rang twice before I got an answer.  
"Yes?" A tired and broken voice sounded from the phone. I immediately was worried. Just from that one word answer I could tell she had been crying.  
"Sel? What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Alex? Alex, is that you!?" Her tone picked up immediately.  
"Yeah it's me" I told her.  
"Omy Gosh! Alex where are you? Are you hurt? I've been so worried, why haven't you contacted me?"  
"Okay, I'm going to need you to calm down. I'm fine. I haven't been... awake in a few days And before you freak out anymore, I'm safe." I told her the last part in a rush.  
"What? where are you?"  
"Erm, hang on a sec." I turned back to the 3 pairs of eyes watching me curiously. "Could you tell me where this is? What city?" She told me the city and the address which I repeated to Selena. She hung up promising to be here to get me in a few hours. Apparently they were in another city. I gave the phone back to the nice woman.  
"She wont be here for another few hours" I told them. "I hope that's not too much trouble"  
"Oh no, none at all. I'm sorry what was your name?"  
"It's Alex" Demi responded before I could.  
"Oh, is that short for something?"  
"Yeah, but I don't really like that name so I perfer to just be called Alex."  
"Oh" the mother responded, but demi looked at me curiously.  
"Whats your full name?"  
"Alexandra"  
"Oh, well that's a pretty name!" Demi's mom exclaimed.  
"Eh, not really my style." I told them and she just laughed.  
After a few minutes of light converstation, the three left the room so that I could rest before my sister came. I spent about an hour and a half staring at the ceiling lost in thought about Demi. I couldn't stop seeing her face whenever I closed my eyes. She was dominating every last one of my thoughts and I found myself not wanting Selena to come get me just so I can spend time with her and get to know her. Why do I want to get to know her?  
Soon though I was finally able to fall asleep. Though I was no longer thinking about her, she was still in my dreams. Just one meeting and she's already in my dreams? What the heck? Whats going on with me? I felt myself being awoken all too soon.  
"Mmm" I hummed in annoyance and turned over pulling the covers over my head. I inhaled the sweet sent of strawberries and a hint of vanilla.  
"Alex" I heard my sister's voice. I felt someone lower the covers and I reluctantly forced open my eyes.  
"Do I have to get up?" I asked groggily earning a giggle from my sister.  
"Yes. We've got to get going. Mitchie has another interview in an hour and it's a half hour drive to the next town." I looked past my sister to Demi who was standing in the doorway looking completely shocked and incredibly shy.  
"Can I bring a friend?" I asked quietly so the girl watching couldn't hear. Selena looked back to her and she ran into the other room out of sight.  
"Leave it to you to make a friend after being kidnapped." She rolled her eyes.  
"Oh come on. She's a huge fan and I'm sure she would love to hang with you. Besides, she was nice enough to let me stay in her bedroom, why not return the favor?" Selena ran her hand through her hair before she nodded.  
"Hey Demi!" I called out and the now shy teenager re-appeared in the doorway.  
"Yes?" She asked quietly.  
"Would you mind keeping me company tonight? Interviews are awfully boring so I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" Her mom came up behind her.  
"That is of course if it's okay with your mother." Selena said. Demi immediately spun around to her mother excitedly. They seemed to have a conversation without any words before the mother sighed in defeat.  
"YES!" Demi squealed turning back to us. "I would love to" I smiled at how cute that was. Wait cute?  
**Mitchie**  
I found myself warming up to Demi instantly. It was like we had some sort of connection. She reminded me of me in so many ways and we got along well. Only three hours and she was already like a sister to me. She was so starstruck when she first came on the bus. Apparently she was a huge fan not only to selena but me as well. Though she still seemed awed by everything we did, she completely calmed down. Alex was a bit irritated when Selena made her go to bed the minute they got back, but I think she really needed the rest. Now she sat beside Demi and they were engaged in their own conversation. Selena was in the back listening to music and I sat at the table trying to finish the song I have been working on for a while. I had the music, I just needed to fill in the music. I was hoping to have it done by tomorrow for the concert. I looked up to the teenagers and I saw Demi laughing as Alex blushed. Aw they're so cute together. Wait, Alex blushing?! I looked at her more closely to see a look in her eye I knew all too well. It was the same look Shane used to give me back when we were dating. Hmm. I was perfectly fine with homosexuality, in fact, I used to think I was that way a few years back. I used to think I had a crush on selena when I realized i was only confusing our friendship.  
I got up from my spot and went into the room to see what Selena was up to. I walked into the back room to find her on her laptop, a look of concentration etched across her face.  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" She looked up startled.  
"Geez Mitch. Don't creep up on me like that!"  
"But.. I didn't creep. I just walked in here. You must be really into whatever your doing" She looked back down to her screen as she responded.  
"Im trying to figure out who took Alex. She said they looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Then when I asked her to describe them, she said she didn't remember. Mitch, I think she was injected with some sort of serum. It's the only thing to explain why she can't remember anything when she had been conscious the whole time."  
"So do you have any leads?"  
"No and that's what frustrates me to no end!"  
"Calm down. I'm sure you'll find something."  
"I hope so. Whoever took her is not getting away with it" There was so much venom in her voice that I stepped back in fear. She was serious.

* * *

**Blah, I still can't get my chapter as long as I want. I've just been busy with school I guess. Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**~SM**


	11. Shane

**Gosh, I'm so behind, I'm ashamed. I just now am listening to Demi's album Unbroken for the first time. Although I have heard most the songs in it, AND have heard every song/album besides it, so I hope that makes up for it. Anyways, REVIEWS You people are amazing for taking a minute out of your time to review, it really means a lot to me.**

**knewitwouldendthisway-Welcome back! i've missed you! I can't wait for tuesday! Anyways, yes, im obviously updating as I type this response :)**

**LikeAStorm- why thank you. I guess were both at fault. hope you enjoy this next chapter then, iz gonna have lots more of that. DALEX! (Thanx knewitwouldendthisway for a better couple name)**

**Suefanficlover-How is it that you always guess my intentions before I get the chance to write them down? I swear its like your psychic! Anyways, theres definately two poeples for two special ladies that are yet to be revealed. Sadly no, I have promised someone I wouldn't put Demena, though its a huge challenge for me not too, but don't worry, I'll try and blur the lines a little :)**

**LovezObsessed- Yeah, same thing I told Suefanficlover. Sorry to disappoint with that, and yes, I do like to see selena like that as well, hence the reason I made her that way.**

* * *

**_Demi_**  
I can't believe this is all real. I feel like any second some evil monster is going to wake me up from this amazing dream. I am currently hanging with my two favorite celebrities and the hottest teenager I've ever seen. Oh my gosh, I could not get Alex out of my head. There was just something about her that intriuged me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Right now we were all just talking. Selena seemed distracted and Mitchie kept looking between me and Alex with a smirk, weird, and Alex looked like she was ready to pass out.  
"Alex, I think you should go get some sleep." I told her and I saw Selena snap out of her thoughts and look at Alex with concern. I thought it was cute how Selena is so protective of her sister.  
"I've been sleeping for days, I'm fine" She told me.  
"Alex, she's right. Why don't you go lie down?" Alex looked like she wanted to proetest but Selena gave her a stern glare and she sighed in annoyance before getting up and going into the back of the room. I couldn't help but giggle at her antics. She smiled tiredly to me before disappearing through the door.  
"So Demi, would you want to join us in the interview?" Mitchie asked me.  
"Wait, what? Seriously!? I can do that?"  
"Of course" I felt myself get excited before I remembered something.  
"What about Alex?"  
"I don't think she wants to take part, and besides she needs to rest and get better" Selena told me. Didn't she invite me to keep her company during the interview? I voiced my thoughts to my two idols.  
"Actually" Selena said. "She saw how starstruck you were when I came to pick her up" She smirked and I felt myself blush.  
"I couldn't help it! You two are awesome, who wouldn't be starstruck?"  
"Aw thank you" Selena said sounding sincere. A minute ago she sounded arrogant and now she sounded like she was the most selfless person. I always knew she was a good actress, I just wonder which was an act.  
A beeb echoed throughout the room and we all turned to Selena who was pulling a pager from her pocket. She checked it then sighed heavily.  
"What is it?" Mitchie asked her.  
"I wont be able to make the interview, my mangager has some meeting planned with my record label. I'm sorry." Selena said apologetically to the two of us.  
"that's fine. You do what you gotta do" Mitchie told her and I felt disappointed that she would be leaving.  
"K, I'll just get off at the studio for the interview." Mitchie nodded as we heard a scream from the back room. All three of us jumped up at once and rushed to the back. The window was open and a black figure had a hold of Alex who was struggling to get out of their grasp.  
"LET GO!" Alex screamed angrily. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she looked like she couldn't hold on much longer.  
"Alex!" Selena cried and ran to pull Alex back but the figure had a firm grasp on her. Mitch and I ran to her side and got a hold on her too all three of us trying to pull her back. The stranger must be a hell of a body builder.  
"Dont let go!" Selena commanded as she moved toward the window.  
"What are you doing?" Mitchie yelled at her.  
"Just don't let go! No matter what" And with that she pulled herself up into the window and like a snake, she slithered smoothly out and up onto the top of the bus.  
"Whoa" I exclaimed. Alex started slipping from our grasps so I strengthened my grip.  
**_Selena_**  
Why the fuck wont he let go!? Ugh, hes so frustrating. I didn't have time for this. I had contacted the HQ earlier about Alex being kidnapped and I just got news that they've found a lead. I needed to go before we lost them. Pulling on her wasn't helping so I thought it was time to change strategy. I told Mitchie and Demi not to let go then went for the window. It didn't look like I could ever fit through something so small. I ignored Mitchie's protest and slipped myself out the window up onto the top of the bus.  
How many times am I going to have to climb up here? Maybe I should just nail a couch up here and just wait for the next attacker. Boy would they be surprised. I found that the "Arm" that had Alex was merely a mechanical device attached to the raling up here. I reached over to unhook it when I was shoved from behind. I fell down and luckily caught myself on the window.  
"SELENA!" Demi and Mitchie cried out and I heard someone sigh in relief as I climbed my way back up. I hoisted myself back to the top enraged by whatever jack ass shoved me off. When I got to the top, the coast was clear, no one in sight, but I knew better than that. I banged my feet against the bus before I dived to the back where there was a latter. I caught onto it and waited watching without being seen. Finally I watched a figure climb back up and look around but couldn't see me. It was Shane. I groaned and swung myself back up.  
"What the hell? You were the one who pushed me off!?"  
"I didn't mean to, I tripped" He explained sheepishly. I rolled my eyes before running my hand through my hair.  
"What are you doing here? And whats with that?" I gestured toward the device that had Alex.  
"You could have hurt my sister!" I yelled at him.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I needed to get your attention."  
"What for?"  
"I think you know" I groaned again not liking how this day was going. Shane was an old friend of mine. He's the same age as me but he wasn't recruited to the CIA till 3 years ago. Juliet would always send him to come and tell me when there was another mission at hand. If they sent him, that meant I most likely would be gone from somewhere between a few weeks and a few months.  
"I can't do this right now!" I yelled and plopped down on the roof of the vehicle. "I just got Alex back, I don't want to go so soon"  
"I know, but there's nothing really that can be done about it."  
"can't you go in my place?"  
"Sorry, they called for you specifically. You know how it is." I nodded before pulling myself back up.  
"Fine, tell them I'll do it, but I get a week before I leave." he nodded too.  
"I think that's acceptable."  
"Good" I went to the contraption and studied it a little.  
"Sel, thats a state of the art device, you can't figure it out just by-" he was interupted by a click as the device detached itself from both ends and folded neatly into my hand. I smirked at the awestruck man.  
"There was a button on the top that said 'release'" I told him. He gave me a face that said 'are you serious?'  
"Goodbye" I told him throwing him his 'state of the art' equipment before slipping back into the bus.  
"Selena!" Alex cried tackling me with a hug.  
"What was that all about?" Mitchie asked me.  
"nothing to worry about." I told them as I ran my fingers through my little sister's hair. I walked her over to the bed and made her get in under the covers. She grumbled a little but settled in and in seconds she was out of it. I giggled as I brushed some hair from her face then checked her temperature with the back of my hand.  
"She still has a fever" I muttered to no one in particular.  
_**Alex**_  
I woke up feeling a little better than before, but not enough. Ugh, I hate feeling like this. I turned over and felt something next to me so naturally I cuddled into. I was starting to drift back to sleep to the sweet scent of strawberries with a hint of vanilla. It was starting to become my favorite scent. Then I remembered where that scent came from. I opened my eyes to see Demi's sleeping form next to me. I jerked back in surprise and would have fallen off the bed if Demi handn't caught me.  
"Whoa, calm down" She told me pulling me back up onto the bed.  
"Wha-" I wasn't sure how to phrase my question without it coming out wrong, luckily she understood exactly what I was asking.  
"You don't remember?" I shook my head.  
"Well" She giggled, "You were really out of it." I cocked my head to the side in convusion.  
"You woke up earlier calling for me. When I came in here to see what was up you told me to lie with you and not leave." I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks.  
"Im sorry, I wasn't- I don't- It was-" She cut me off.  
"Hey, its cool. So how are you feeling?"  
"horrible" She looked at me with sympathy as she moved some hair from my face.  
"I'm sorry" She told me and I shrugged it off.  
"Dont worry about it, you didn't get me sick, you were the one who took me in."  
"Technically my mom did"  
"Well, I was in your room."  
"True" She said and I spotted Mitchie's guitar on her bed and remembered the guitars I saw in her room.  
"Hey, do you play?" I asked her gesturing towards the instrument.  
"Yeah"  
"You should play for me" I smiled sweetly at her.  
"what? I didn't bring my guitar" I looked back to Mitchie's and her gaze followed mine.  
"That's not mine."  
"it's fine, she doesn't mind as long as you don't break it, and if she does, then you can blame it on me." she looked at me uncertainly and I looked back to her with pleading eyes. She rolled her own pools of chocolate brown.  
"Fine." She got up and went to retrieve the guitar. "What do you want me to play?"  
"Surprise me" She looked thoughtful for a moment before she started strumming the chords in a soothing melody.  
_I can't sleep tonight_  
_wide awake and so confused_  
_Everything's in line_  
_but I am bruised._  
I instantly recognized the song. It was Nightingale. Her voice was beyond amazing and I loved it. It suited her perfectly.  
_I never see the forest for the trees_  
_I could really use your melody_  
_baby I'm a little blind, _  
_I think it's time for you to find me._  
My vision blurred as I felt myself drifting off to the beautiful melody and it wasn't long before I fell into a peaceful sleep with dreams filled of Demi.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for not updating yesterday, I didn't get a chance. I do not own any songs in this unless I say otherwise. Review and tell me what you think.**  
**~SM**


	12. Broken Angel

**Dates have been changed to fit the story. I know Don't Forget wasn't released till september 23, 2008, but in this story it was released at the beginning of 2006.**

**LikeAStorm-You know, I like how you keep making up words and have a part of someones name in it. I don't really know what Shandbhshsbs means but it sure looks like it started out as 'Shane.' Yes, I do like to think so, I try anyways, half the time I don't know when I succeed.**

**Suefanficlover- Sorry, no Selena and Mitchie but they will find someone. This chapter will be mainly about Mitchie. Aw thanks. you know I never thought I had fans, I mainly just thought there were readers interested in what I had to imagine, so I'm overjoyed to hear that.**

**LovezObsessed- I don't know why you feel like that, I never would pair them up, no offense, but my jonas pairings are strictly smitchie and nelena. Hmm maybe I've said too much ;)**

* * *

**July 22nd 2006**  
_**Selena**_  
I've never seen Mitchie Torres before. The only reason I even know the name is because of my little sister. She's crazily obsessed with her. Although I haven't seen the movie Camp Rock like my sister has been begging me to, I have heard some of her songs. Alex is constantly singing them so by now I know almost every word of her album 'Don't Forget.' So to me, shes basically a faceless name. Today is Alex's birthday so today, I'm taking her to a Mitchie Torres concert. She's been talking about it non-stop for days. I think next time I'll just surprise her so that I don't have to hear her squeal about it.  
"Selena make sure to look after your sister. Shes only nine and she can easily get lost in the crowd, make sure you-" I cut my mom off as she rambled.  
"Don't worry, mom, I'll watch her. We'll be okay you don't need to worry." I tried to assure her. She didn't like the idea of her two little girls going to a concert alone, but somehow I managed to het her to let us go. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me ontop of the head.  
"Come On! Let's go already!" I laughed at Alexs impatience as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She had her best jeans on with a white t shirt and black vest. This was her idea of dressing up.  
"Come give me a hug" Our mother told my youngest sibling. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes before walking up to us and joining in the group hug.  
"Oh, my babies are growing up so fast." My mother sighed and I'm sure Alex and I rolled our eyes at the same time.  
"Mom, we're going to be late." I told her.  
"Okay, fine. You two go have fun and be safe! You are supposed to be-"  
"Home by 11" I finished.  
"Yes and don't"  
"get any rides from people we don't know. If anything happens, call you or dad" Alex covered this one.  
"Or justin."  
"We got it. Don't worry, we're going to be just fine" I told her for what felt like the millionth time that night.  
We finally made it out of the house and to the stadium and Alex was about to run in when I caught her by the collar of her shirt.  
"hey, don't go running off, you stay by me."  
"Aww but your so slow!" I rolled my eyes and followed her in. I can't believe how lucky I was to get us tickets for the section next to the stage. Alex was watching everything in wonder. Her eyes had a sort of sparkle I had never seen in them before. I smiled at her feeling great that I could make her so happy. Though I only get part credit, Ms. Torres is the main reason for this. I started to wonder what she might be like. I've never actually heard one of her songs directly, only through my sisters singing so I didn't have any idea what to expect. I pictured some 18 year old who had a picture perfect body and a camera ready smile. From what Alex says about her it seemed like she'd be some angel. I looked at my phone to see there was still 20 minutes before the concert started. We got there a lot earlier than I had expected. I found myself growing bored and I looked to see my sister was still entertained as ever.  
"Hey, You stay right here okay? Do NOT move from this spot, I'll be back." I told her and she nodded. "I mean it, don't move, I don't want you getting lost in this crowd." She gave me a look that said "Yes Mom" only sarcastically. I playfully bopped her on the head before making my way through the crowd to the exit. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air before the concert, I knew it was going to get hot real quick. I pushed open one of the side doors and felt the cool air greet me. The sun was still up, but just barely. It would be dark in a matter of minutes. I heard a quiet sniffle and looked towards the sound to see a girl about my age sitting with her back to the wall and her knees hugged to her chest. She was watching me with chocolate brown eyes that were tinted red and puffy. She looked like a broken angel. That was the only way to describe it. She was the picture of perfection,only sadder. She had cautious eyes as if she were expecting me to jump her.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here. Do you want me to leave?" I asked her? She seemed to study me a little before shaking her head.  
"No, it's perfectly fine. A free country isn't it?" She asked me and I nodded and leaned against the cool hard wall.  
"You want to talk about it?" I asked reffering to the fact that she had been crying. She shrugged and looked down at her knees.  
"I wouldn't want to bore you with my pity problems." She told me. I shook my head.  
"No, I came out here because I was bored, so I don't think it should really do much" I told her earning a small smile from the broken angel. She sighed heavily before speaking.  
"It's just, I feel like people are expecting too much from me."  
"What do you mean?" I asked her and she looked me over again with confused eyes.  
"Uh, just I have a job that most teenagers don't have. I'm the youngest of the business, so I guess they think that If I'm there at this age, I should be something amazing and breath taking. But I'm not. I'm just a teenager."  
"Well if you were hired, that probably means you met their expectations already, and anything you do from here on out can only improve your impression on them. If they think your amazing, it doesn't mean they expect you to be that way, you just are." She seemed to think that over.  
"I never thought about it that way."  
"Well now you have" I smiled and she returned it. Her smile seemed to light up the night and I found myself wondering how she could have ever stopped smiling.  
"So you hear for the concert?" She asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah, it's my sisters birthday and I decided to take her here so that she can see her idol live."  
"Oh, are you her fan too?" I shrugged myself.  
"I don't actually know anything about her except for the fact that my sister thinks of her like a goddess."  
"How olds your sister?"  
"She turns nine today"  
"Aw, she look like you?" I gave her a questioning look.  
"Uh, yeah." She smiled wider.  
"Great. So I better go now, I have to get ready. I need to redo my make up and everything." I nodded understanding.  
"Okay. Oh by the way, I'm Selena" I reached out my hand and she took it.  
"Mitchie." I felt my jaw drop and she giggled as she walked through a back door back into the building. I snapped out of my trance after staring at the spot she had been standing and realized I needed to go back inside.  
I fought my way through the crowd and found Alex right where I left her.  
"Hey, where were you, it's about to start!"  
"Um I just needed some fresh air before it gets hot in here." She nodded and the lights went out signaling it was time. The band started playing and soon I saw the angel I had just met run onto the stage causing the audience to start cheering and screeming.  
"Mitchie I love you!" Someone screamed right next to my ear almost deafening me. Demi smiled as she sang a song from her album. She was jumping up and down and I couldn't help but watch in awe of her amazing voice. After a couple songs she got walked up to the edge of the stage where we were standing. Our eyes met and she looked down to Alex then back to me as if asking if that was her. I nodded smiling.  
"Okay, so how many of you have seen the movie camp rock?" She asked and everyone around me started screaming including my sister.  
"Well this next song was sung in the movie, but it was a duet and since I don't have Joe with me right now, I would like to call a member from the audience" The audienced roared once again, people everywhere waving their hands trying to be noticed. Alex however shrunk back into me. I looked at her in surprise. I would have thought she would be with everyone else trying to get picked and here she was practically trying to hide in my jean jacket. I looked to Mitchie and she looked back to me.  
"Okay how bout the younger of the two siblings up here." She said pointing right at Alex and I. I turned Alex around and she looked in amazement to see Mitchie looking our way. She looked back to me as if trying to find confirmation that she was talking to her. I laughed and nodded. She just stood there star struck and I decided I should do something. I gave her a shove in the direction of the stage. She almost tripped over the other fans but a hand caught her and steadied her. It was Mitchie, crouched down. She pulled my baby sister on to the stage and a stage hand came up and handed her a mic.  
"Hey there, so can you tell me what's your name and age?" Alex put the mic up to her mouth.  
"Uh, Al-Alex. I'm 9 years old" She told her only stuttering once.  
"Well Alex, I just happened to have heard that it's your birthday today" Alex's head immediately snapped toward me and I couldn't stop the laugh as she stared at me incrediously.  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Well happy birthday. Now would you mind singing with me?" She smiled at my little sister who started blushing.  
"Uh, I guess." Mitchie laughed.  
"You're cute, you know that?" This only made her blush darken.  
My sister sang with Mitchie Torres that night and she had the time of her life.  
**July 29th 2013**  
I woke up and looked around to find myself back on the bus. I had slept on the couch so that Demi could share the bed with Alex.  
"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" I turned to Mitchie who was sitting at the table with some papers.  
"Oh, no. I just... Hey do you remember when we met?" She thought about it.  
"wasn't it when we were 16 at the premeir for your movie?" I laughed. "Nope" I told her and she looked at me like I was crazy.  
"C'mon Mitch, think before that. It was July 22 2006 at your concert" She thought about it.  
"Remember? You thought everyone wanted you to be perfect?"  
"THAT WAS YOU!?" She exclaimed and I started laughing.  
"Shh, you'll wake the little ones" I told her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Im so sure Alex would love to hear you call her that." Then something dawned on the Popstar.  
"And that was Alex!?" I nodded. "She was so cute! I just thought she was the most adorable kid starstruck" I giggled along with her.  
"Yeah, that was so long ago" I sighed missing the days before I was involved in all this crap.  
"Yeah, it sure was."  
"Well, I'm going back to bed" I told her standing. "I'll be taking your bed Ms. Broken Angel" I told her leaving her confused before I went to the back room. I shut the door softly and looked at my little sister snuggled up to Demi. There was definately something going on between those two.


	13. Together at last

**knewitwouldendthisway- Just one more day! :) Can you believe it's only been a month!? It feels like forever! You should just pack your bags and come live with me. And Broken Angel is already a song I'm working on, if I can find it in my mess I call my room, I can show it to you when you get here.**  
**saving me- Thankyou. I put more Mitchie Alex and Selena Alex moments in one along with Alex and Demi in the end, your welcome :)**

**LovezObsessed- Yeah, I know I said that I wont put them together, but you know what? Screw it I can't keep them as JUST friends. What the heck? Am I really that predictable? I swear I try to pop someone randomly into the story thinking you guys might have forgotten them and then your asking when they're going to show up. I'm thinking your in cahoots with Suefanficlover or something. Your all guessing my ideas! Need to step up my game.**

**Suefanficlover- Thank You :) That's all I could ever hope for.**  
**Ale- Aw thank you. Im so sorry I haven't done anything with Keep Dreaming. I know you've reviewed and asked for more, and i've been trying to update but nothing comes to mind. Hopefully I'll update it sometime this week, but this and rose for a smile are the main ones at the moment. I still have about 14 other stories in need of updating spread throughout my other accounts, seems I've bit off more than I can chew...**

* * *

**_Mitchie_**  
"Come on Alex, please?" I begged.  
"No, no way."  
"It would be like old times!"  
"What? No it wouldn't, I've never done that before!"  
"Yes you have! Remember? When you were nine? You came to my concert for your birthday?" Her eyes went wide.  
"How'd you know about that?"  
"Cause I was there" I told her in a duh tone of voice. I had a concert tonight and I was trying to get Alex to go on stage with me. According to Selena it's always been a big dream of hers to sing at a concert. Especially after the last time. I was trying to give her a little push in the right direction.  
"Well I don't see how you remember that"  
"Doesn't matter how, Only that I do."  
"What doesn't matter?" We turned to see Demi watching us with curiosity.  
"Nothing." Alex told her.  
"I want Alex to perform on stage with me." She looked to Alex in admiration.  
"You sing?!" Alex started blushing.  
"Well, maybe just a little..."  
"Oh my gosh! You HAVE to go on tonight."  
"Well I guess, since I'm not really doing anything else..." Demi caught Alex off guard with a kiss to her cheek.  
"Yay, I can't wait to see you up there rockstar" She said flirtatiously. I waited till she was out of earshot before I started laughing.  
"Shut up." She told me.  
"You so like her!"  
"I do not!"  
"Whatever" It was then that Selena came out with a paper in her hands looking distracted.  
"Are we talking about Alex's crush on Demi?" She asked looking to the two of us and Alex turned red.  
"I do NOT have a crush on her!"  
"Okay well just thought you might want to know that you have a kiss mark on your cheek. Here let me get that for you" She licked her thumb and started rubbing Alex's cheek getting the lipstick smudge off her.  
"Hey! Selena! I'm not five anymore!"  
"What?" Selena asked innocently. I laughed as Alex started pouting and stormed to the back of the bus.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" Selena asked me.  
"Well we have an interview today at 12 and the concert starts at 3:30 So I thought we should be there by 3."  
"Sounds good. Did Alex say yes?"  
"Yeah, it just took a little.. convincing."  
"Convincing?"  
"The lipstick on her cheek" Selena laughed.  
"So that's why she's doing it." She nodded in understanding. "Well, I need to mail these so I need to go to the post office, then i thought I should do some shopping, You think you could watch Alex?"  
"Selena, she's sixteen, she can watch herself" The eldest Russo sibling sighed.  
"I know. I just wish I hadn't missed out on so much. Sometimes I like to tell myself she's still nine."  
"But she's not."  
"I know" She said sadly before heading out.  
We drove for a little longer before we came to a rest area. Selena said she had someone to come pick her up, which I don't see how, so I thought Alex, Demi and I could stretch our legs. We walked off the buss and started walking around the grass before someone started calling for Alex. We turned around to see a brunette calling to her. She was wearing a leather jacket, black boots and ripped jeans with a tanktop. I noticed the but of a cigarette in her right hand.  
"Alex who's that?" I asked her.  
"It's Miley" She said in astonishment.  
"Who's Miley?" Demi asked sounding Jealous. I smirked slightly to myself. Before I could stop her, Alex ran down to her friend.  
"Who's Miley?" Demi repeated.  
"Don't worry, they're only friends." I assured the jealous teen. Though I was worried myself. I didn't think she should be hanging around that kind of girl. She looks like a bad influence.  
_**Alex's POV**_  
"Miley!" I greeted my friend with a hug which she returned.  
"Hey Russo, I didn't expect to find you here"  
"Well what about you? What are you doing outside of New York?"  
"Well, to be honest, I sorta got a ticket for Demi's concert. Dude you never told me you had a sister! Much less that it was Selena Gomez!"  
"Don't blame me, you never asked, and you would think more people would notice that I'm practically the spitting image of her."  
"Yeah whatever. Anyways, you see Tess?" I shook my head confused.  
"No why would I?"  
"Word on the street is that she helped you with your little stunt."  
"She did, but she disappeared right before I was caught."  
"Yeah apparently she chickened out. Now the whole street is laughing at her and she wants revenge"  
"On me?" She nodded. "But I never did anything!"  
"Yeah, but people are talking. They think it's cool that you did something like that. Honestly I still think it was the stupidest move you ever made. Also Tess is jealous that your touring with two famous celebrities."  
"Well she's gonna be blowing her top tonight."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm performing with Mitchie tonight"  
"Dude seriously?! That's freaking amazing! I didn't know you sang"  
"No one really did." I could smell the smoke from her cigarette wafting through the air. I was about to ask her for a puff when Mitchie came up to us.  
"So are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Mitchie asked me.  
"Oh sorry, Miley, this is Mitchie as you know and this is Demi" I pointed to each in turn.  
"It's a real honor to meet you Ms. Torres" Miley said politely shaking Mitchie's hand.  
"Well thank You Miley, so what brings you all the way down here? Don't you live in New York?"  
"Yeah, I'm here to see the concert tonight"  
"Oh really? Thats awesome. Did you hear that Alex would be on stage tonight?"  
"Yes I did. That's so incredible!" The two got carried into conversation and I found myself sneeking away from them. I tapped Demi on the shoulder and she turned around. I put a finger to my lips before taking her hand and leading her away. She smiled as I did so.  
"Ah Finally!" I said once we were a good distance from them. Demi giggled adorably.  
"So who was that?"  
"Oh she's just one of my best friends. I met her my freshmen year."  
"Oh, I see. So do you think I could be considered one of your 'besties'?" I acted like I was thinking about it.  
"Nah" I watched her face drop before I continued. "Besties isn't enough" She brightened right back up.  
"Oh really? So what would be enough?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you might want to be my girlfriend?" I asked sounding casual but hopeful.  
"Really? That's the best you can do?" She gave me a WTF look.  
"okay okay" I said putting my hands up in surrender before getting down on one knee. I took her hand in mine and stared up into her sparkling eyes.  
"Demi will you give me the honor of being mine?"  
_**Selena**_  
**January 3rd 2008**  
"Selena, I know we've only been best friends fo a year now but in that time I somehow developed feelings for you" I found myself frozen to the spot. I couldn't believe my ears. My best friend was telling me that she likes me more than a friend. How could she do this to me? I don't want to lose her friendship but I can't lead her on and tell her that I feel the same when I don't.  
"... So I want to know, will you give me the honor of being mine?" I felt tears in my eyes as I look at her. We were in central park and there was snow on the ground. We were both bundled up in scarfs and stocking caps. I could see her breath as she had poured her heart out to me.  
"I-I'm sorry" I choked out before turning and running in the other direction. I could hear Mitch calling after me, but I didn't stop. She was my best friend. The only one who ever understood me other than Alex. She knows everything there is to know about me and I thought I knew the same about her, but I must be wrong if I missed the fact that she's into me like that. How long? How long has she been looking at me like that? How long has she been repressing her feelings for the sake of our relationship? I can't do this to her. She deserves an answer. I just don't want to give her the wrong one. I mean I never thought of us like that but that's because I'm into guys not girls. How can she expect me to suddenly tell her that I felt the same? It's not fair, to either of us. It's not fair that she has to have feelings towards me and its not fair to me that no matter what I do I'm going to hurt my best friend. That's the worst thing I could ever do and now there's no way out of it. If I lied eventually she would figure out that I never felt the same and it would crush her more than me just telling her that I don't feel the same. Although it probably wasn't the best move to run away like that. I'm such an idiot. Why does everything have to be so complicated?  
I didn't speak to Mitchie for quite a while after that, but finally I realized my feelings for her and when I went to go tell her, I found that she was with Joe Jonas. I figured I'd never get to tell her my real feelings.  
Present  
I was mailing off the forms for the CIA when I found myself thinking of Mitchie again. I had never confessed my feelings since it seems she's gotten over me. We were able to make up and be besties again, but that was all. Now I've been thinking about her more often and my heartbeat picks up whenever I'm around her. She can take my breath away just by looking at me. I don't think I like that she has so much control over me and she doesn't even know it.  
Alex and Demi have been hitting it off, I'm just waiting for one to ask the other out. I have nothing against homosexuality especially since I fall into that category. I just want my sister to be happy and if Demi breaks her heart then she's got a secret agent out for her. I don't know if Alex has been in a relationship and I don't want to ask because I still feel horrible that I wasn't there to know for myself. For all I know someone could have torn her heart to shreds and all she had was a pillow to hug and a jug of ice cream to consume. I pushed the horrifying image out of my mind as I turned back around and headed down to where one of Juliet's other agents was waiting for me. I figured I'd tell Alex tonight after the concert that I'm leaving next week and I don't know when I'll be back. I just have to find an excuse. I could probably just say I'm working on some music. Whatever excuse I use I know for a fact that Juliet will have it covered. She's pretty good with her job. I started across the street when a car came out of nowhere and almost ran me over. Thankfully I used what I learned in training to get out of the way in time.  
I got a glimpse of the people in the car and was astonished to see the grey brothers driving it. As they drove by they glared at me. I saw that there trunk door was partially open and when i was safely out of the way I saw something fall out of it. Once the street was clear I went and picked it up. It was a small pen. I took the cap off to reveal a blade. The same blade I had given Alex before she was kidnapped. I ran to the other agent and got in the car telling him to floor it.  
"Follow that car!"  
"Why?"  
"They're the ones who kidnapped Alex!" And with that the tires squealed against the pavement as we accelerated towards the car. Looks like the world will be short 3 pop stars soon.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I haven't really been able to write on this much. My brain is too filled with other ideas. Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed I hate you don't leave me. And I have a couple other stories up my sleeve I might start soon. Thanks! Bye**

**~SM**


	14. 1,2,3,4 Goodbye

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't done any updating with this one, I have no excuse only bribes to keep you from killing me. I have started 2 other stories and written two one-shots to make up for it. **  
**Oh my gosh! I just saw the glee episode with Demi and she is just Soooo cute as her character. I've nver seen Glee before, but I will definately watch these next several episodes with Demi.**

**Suefanficlover- I'm glad you think so. I couldn't stand not putting Selena and Mitchie together, so i finally decided to do it. Sorry Im really tired so I don't have much response.**

**LovezObsessed- You don't have to, I just found it odd that everyone was predicting my next move. Of course she'll say yes :) I wouldn't like it any other way. Yeah, the grey bros will definately have to watch their backs.**  
**Demisbitch- thank You. And I thought so too, which is why I used it.**

**LikeAStorm- Yes :) Im a jokester thats not funny. I do like to make up words. My neice now uses the words Hobo and speffle becasue of me. I meant to say horrible one time, but it came out wrong so now she mocks prissy people saying things like "those shoes are so hobo". Yep, yep and maybe who knows ;) Yes I try to make them that way.**

**Sorry if someone's response sounds weird. I'm literally ready to pass out. I didn't sleep at all last night and got up at a godforsaken hour. Also I am not accountable for anything I might say that could be offensive. **

* * *

_**Mitchie**_  
Everyone started calming down as I made my way to the small stage in front of everyone. I took a deep breath as I sat down with my guitar and looked out to see everyone's expectant faces. I started strumming my guitar occasionally glancing at the cast of Camp Rock 2.  
Take care of yourself, darling.  
I guess...I guess this is goodbye.  
Tomorrow's coming quicker than yesterday came today.  
I guess this is goodnight.  
Cuz we've all got one last night together  
so let's start the party!  
You know we rocked! Promise you won't forget about me!  
I wondered briefly if anyone would really forget about me. These past few years have been amazing. I've had such an amazing time with everyone here since the first movie came out. Would we really lose contact? Would we move on with our lives like it never happened, or would we still hangout even after the movie had been forgotten?  
So these moments spent are coming to an end.  
I'm counting seconds until next time begins.  
I didn't know when the next time I would see anyone would be, but I wanted to stay positive.  
Listen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9  
We couldn't change it if we tried.  
1, 2, 3, 4 goodbye  
Some people started clapping thinking it was done, but I continued.  
We've all said before, Our Time is Here.  
I remembered the scene where we 'recorded' Our Time Is Here. It was fun and the song had become pretty popular.  
But it's never meant a thing until we began to tear.  
I thought about all of those who had started crying after we had wrapped it up. I had shed a tear or two, I admit. I really was going to miss doing this, but I'm sure there's a lot more fun and exciting things I can look forward to.  
And I'll be aching before and after we depart  
from remembrances of the very start.  
The grand memories together  
The grand memories together  
I remembered the joking and messing around on set. One Time Joe had decided it was too hot for the next scene and to mine and the director's dismay, he picked me up and jumped off the dock and into the lake. After that people started following suit until all the main characters were in the water so they had to postpone filming the next scene. Joe got into quite a bit of trouble, but I think everyone was secretly glad for his rebellious act.  
Now here I am, it's your song I'll be singing.  
you're the voice I hear inside my head!  
I thought upon Joe as my audience laughed. Not only did his character sing the song to mine, but he also sang the song himself to me sincerely. We dated a few months before we both saw that it was going nowhere. We had a clean break up and were still friends, but the song still seemed to mean a lot to me just because it held a lot of memories. Here I am was also a song I thought of and remembered Peggy performing it for the Final Jam.  
So these moments spent are coming to an end.  
I'm counting seconds until next time begins.  
Listen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9  
We couldn't change it if we tried.  
1, 2, 3, 4 goodbye.  
I strummed my guitar louder.  
We raised our voices.  
We followed our dreams.  
One thing, 'Who Will I Be?' you ask.  
Well, we'll never be too cool for Camp Rock 3!  
There was more laughter. I found this to be wishful thinking. If only we could just do this again, but maybe Camp Rock 3 might be overkill. Though It would be awesome, but everyone tells me its not going to happen.  
So these moments spent are coming to an end.  
I'm counting seconds until next time begins.  
Listen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9  
We couldn't change it if we tried.  
1, 2, 3, 4 goodbye.  
I held the last note my voice raising a bit too high.  
"ugh" I groaned putting my face into my palm embarrased that my voice had cracked. Everyone started cheering. I felt myself start blushing.  
"uh, stop" I said shyly and the audience just continued their cheering and some awws were heard around the room causing my blush to deepen.  
-Present-  
"Mitchie?" I heard Alex ask me bringing me back to reality.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay? You haven't blinked for a while" I found she was right when I closed my eyes and felt the burning sesation after having kept my eyes open too long.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to make a quick phone call" I told her before going into the other room and retrieving my cell phone. I dialed the old number breifly wondering if it had changed. I was relieved to find it hadn't when I heard his voice answer the phone.  
"Hello?" His voice asked sounding confused.  
"Hey Joe"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn. So, good thing or bad thing? I think you already know the answer :P I've been listening to this song over and over because I just love it so much and I love Camp Rock so I wanted to do a oneshot of it somehow, but I didn't know what to do and I needed to update so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Really short I know, but it's something. Don't be shy, just click that little button down there that says REVIEW! :)**

**~SM**


	15. 00

**I have no excuses, I am ashamed of how long I have gone without updating this, I hope you guys can forgive me. And just a warning, there is a chance that I will be grounded from electronics within the next week so if I'm like non-existent, you can thank my English teacher for hating everything I turn in and giving me an F in English III and a D+ in English II**

* * *

_**Selena**_  
"Your'e letting them get away!" I screamed at the man driving the vehicle. We barely sped around a corner, almost losing sight of the Jonas' car. We almost hit a couple cars in the process, but otherwise there was no damage.  
"You know what? Just let me drive!" I started climbing over the seat and was able to successfully manuever myself into the drivers seat as the man in the suit scooted over. I floored it, easily evading oncoming cars as if I were born behind the wheel. Soon enough we were right alongside them, and I was able to see Nick's shocked expression when he saw me. I smirked as I swirved ahead of them causing them to slow down. They tried to pass, but I wouldn't let them.  
"Take the wheel!"  
"Wha-"  
"Just do it!" The confused agent reached over and did as I told while I opened the car door. I looked back to see the brothers watching me like I was insane. I looked in front to make sure there was nothing that could compromise what I was about to do. This was the second time I've jumped out of a moving car and for some reason that doesn't surprise me.  
"Keep them directly behind you, they turn you turn got it?" I got a nod in response as I closed the door and rolled the window down. I climbed to the top of the car and ran off the back end leaping onto the hood of the other car. The Joebro's swerved as I landed practically on their windsheild.  
_**Joe**_  
My phone rang as I drived down the road. I was shocked to see Mitchie's name flash across the screen.  
"Take the wheel, I gotta take this" I told Nick who was in the passengers seat. He switched me places and I answered my cell.  
"Hello?" I said as more of a question wondering why she would be calling after so long.  
"Hey Joe" came the voice I had once been in love with.  
"Mitchie, what's up?" I asked casually, as If I hadn't spent the last few years doing something I've regretted.  
"Hey, um not much really, I was just watching an old video and I thought I'd give you a call. It's been quite a while."  
"Yeah it has" I breathed out. I heard Nick gasp and I looked out his window to see a car speeding to pass us. A man in a black suit sat in the passengers side while Selena Gomez drove, glancing over to glare at us every few seconds.  
"What was that?" Mitchie's voice brought me out of my shock.  
"Huh? Oh, um Nick and I were just playing football and he thinks I cheated" I said the first thing on my mind.  
"You two still spend your days on that Xbox?" There was amusement lacing her voice. I watched Selena pull in front of us and Nick slowed the car so that we wouldn't hit them.  
"What is she doing?!" Nick wondered aloud.  
"I have no idea" I responded.  
"What?" Mitchie asked through the phone.  
"Oh, nothing, anyways, yeah it has been a long time. You know maybe we could-" I stopped midsentence with my jaw dropped as i watched Selena open the door to the car in front of us.  
"IS SHE INSANE!?" Nick cried. She closed the door again, but before we could breathe again she crawled out the window and onto the roof of her car. She ran in our direction, her hair blowing in all directions before she leaped and cleared the distance from our bumpers.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Nick screamed out his window to the Latina who sat on the hood looking like she was going to kill someone. She didn't respond.  
"Joe!" I realized Mitchie was still on the line.  
"Oh, sorry I-Oomph" I grunted as the psychotic bitch came in through my window and landed ontop of me.  
"What the HELL!?" I yelled at her. My face was met with her fist and I jerked back.  
"Shouldn't that be my line!? What the HELL are you guys doing kidnapping my baby sister!? I thought you guys were our friends, I thought we could trust you!" She screamed and I could see the tears in her eyes underneathe the anger. I wasn't proud of what I had done, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I said nothing and Nick pulled into a parking lot stopping the car.  
"What you're not even going to try to deny it!? You work for Snake, don't you?" We again said nothing and she slapped me across the face.  
"DON'T YOU!? You're on the wrong team, how can you not see that!?"  
"Selena!" Nick shouted stopping her as she raised her arm to slap me a second time. "Look, you don't understand-"  
"I don't understand!?" She gave a humorless chuckle, "You're right, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it to me, because I can't see how you guys could be so fucking stupid."  
"Selena?" A very confused Mitchie sounded through the phone. Her eyes widened in surprise .. and fear? She snatched it from my hand and put it to her ear.  
**Mitchie**  
"What you're not even going to try to deny it!? You work for Snake, don't you?" I heard a smack "DON'T YOU!?" There was no doubt about it now, it was definately Selena. But what the hell was going on? Who's snake? What's she doing with Joe? She sounds ready to murder someone. I stayed quiet for a sec to see if I could figure this out.  
"Selena!" I heard Nick's voice. "Look, you don't understand-"  
"I don't understand!?" There was a humorless chuckle that could send shivers down you're spine. "You're right, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it to me, because I can't see how you guys could be so fucking stupid." Okay there's no way I'm going to figure it out like this.  
"Selena?" I called out. There was silence for a whole minute before I heard some rustling.  
"Mitchie? Wha-" There was a loud screeching sound before the line went dead.  
"Selena? Selena!" I had no idea what had just happened but I was immensily worried. I ran to the door and ran out to the front of the bus.  
I could hear the sound of workers and drills and whatnot through the phone, from what I could gather, I had an Idea on where they had been. I told Brian where to go and to step on it. Alex appeared beside me holding Demi's hand.  
"Mitchie? what's going on?" I gave her a sad look.  
"I don't know"  
"Does this have to do with Selena?" She asked worriedly. I looked away not being able to meet her gaze.  
"It does. Mitchie, tell me what's happening! What's wrong with Selena?" Her voice cracked at the end.  
"I wish I knew"

* * *

**Sorry another short chapter with another cliffhanger, but i'm running out of time again so until next time, PEACE!**  
**~SM**


End file.
